Detras de las Sombras
by Beauty Little Star
Summary: Un extraño asesinato obliga a la princesa Temari a irse con su tio para suplantar a su fallesida prima.En el camino ella, junto a su mejor amiga y su hermano se veran envueltos en un crimen que deberan resolver.Y de paso,enamorarse en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los Valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

Capitulo 1: Un mensaje.

Recuerdo muy bien el momento en que sucedió. Nunca sabré si habrá sido por culpa de la (No tan) abundante y jugosa comida, o por el espumoso y suave vino que se derramó en el suelo al resbalar el vaso de mis delgados y finos dedos. Pero de algo estaba segura. Esa noche, en que una luna llena desbordaba belleza extrema, y enormes estrellas de resplandeciente brillo decoraban el negro cielo… Fue el día en que morí.

Pero mira mis modales… todavía no me he presentado y heme aquí, relatándoles mi miserable vida. Mi nombre es Eiko. Princesa Eiko. Como verán, mi situación es una total ironía ya que mi nombre significa: _Niña de larga vida. _Y yo muriéndome a los 21 años.

Ahora, mi alma destrozada vaga en los muros de un castillo el cual yo solía llamar hogar.

Cuando en la noche sientas que un escalofrío recorre tu nuca, no te asustes. Soy yo. Y en este momento te pido que me acompañes en mi busca del descanso eterno. Como alma estancada en el punto medio de mi viaje a la vida eterna, mis necesidades se vieron interrumpidas. Un alma nunca pasara al otro mundo a menos que sus requisitos se hallen hechos y completos. Para aquel que desee acompañarme:

Apaga la luz, cierra la puerta y sumérgete en el vacio de tu mente, siguiendo mi relato.

Ya estando todo preparado, empecemos desde el principio. Déjenme llevarlos hasta la noche en que mi corazón se detuvo. Mi piel se helo. Y me despedí del mundo de los vivos.

_FLASH BACK:_

_La noche era tenebrosa ese día según recuerdo. El viento era tan potente y tenía tanta ira en sus movimientos, que pensé que en cualquier momento las ventanas explotarían. Las paredes cederían ante las embestidas del viento y se derrumbaría todo._

"_¿Por qué a mí?" pensé apenada. Esa noche, la había estado esperando con tantas ansias. Una persona que yo, sinceramente, amaba con demencia, vendría supuestamente esa noche. Ustedes pensaran –un príncipe, un conde o, incluso, un rey- pero no. Mi amado era de unos rangos no tan altos de la nobleza. Pero aun así, no me importaba. _

_Me acomode mi cabellera negra con nervios. Moviéndola de un hombro a otro._

_Yo era el caso perdido de mi padre, el rey del Reino escondido entre valles. El gran y poderoso Fujimaro Hara, el mayor estratega de esta tierra. Mi padre resultó ser un hombre prodigio, ya que a la edad de quince años ascendió al trono luego de haber derrotado audaz y exitosamente a las invasiones de los reinos vecinos. A la edad de dieciocho años, conoció a mi madre, Erika Ebisawa, duquesa de uno de los reinos enemigos. En un principio fue un rehén, según me contó de niña, pero en las largas visitas que mi padre le hacía terminaron causando: ella, enamorándose del rey. Y él, convirtiéndola en su esposa. _

_Hubo meses de desacuerdos en cuanto a la pareja, pero habiendo asistido a reuniones y fiestas importantes, terminaron aceptándola._

_Pero no nos desviemos. _

_El punto aquí, es que yo debía desposarme con un príncipe del reino amigo. Mi padre y el rey eran mejores amigos desde hace décadas, y que mejor que fortalecer la relación… que desposando a la hija del Reino escondido entre los valles y el Reino de la cascada. _

_El príncipe me visitó varias veces, pero como la ley dictaba que no podía tener contacto visual con el joven a menos que me haya propuesto matrimonio, yo lo recibía en mi alcoba detrás de una gran cortina de seda color crema. Bastante fina, pero impidiendo que toda imagen se revelase._

_A decir verdad, nunca pude verle el rostro, pero su vos y la postura que mostraba su sombra, me hacia imaginar que siempre estaba adormilado. Las charlas no eran entretenidas, y siempre quería jugar al mismo tonto juego de estrategia. Como si no me bastaba tener a mi padre._

_Nunca logré sentir atracción por él, pero siempre, luego de cada "cita" tenía la visita de ese ser del que tanto me enamore. El solo hablar con él hacia ruborizarme más de la cuenta. _

_Deshonre el tratado de la peor manera, entregándome en cuerpo y alma a aquel ser maravilloso. _

_Y ahora estaba allí, esperándole con los nervios de punta por la tormenta, temiendo que no vaya a venir y no me haga suya como tantas veces lo había hecho. _

_Un vago sonido de pisadas me hiso despertar mi audición. La ruido iba aumentando a segundos, subía, se acercaba… la puerta de mi habitación fue corrida con delicadeza, evitando hacer ruido alguno. Por una pequeña abertura de la cortina, espié para saber quién era. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. La sombra se acercaba peligrosa y sensualmente hacia mi lecho. Yo, estaba más que lista a volver a entregarme a él. _

_Abrió la cortina, y note que había algo raro en esta situación. Traía una bandeja con platos de arroz y vino. No proteste, le sonreí y lo invite a sentarse enfrente mío. Comimos y charlamos en susurros. Nos reímos. Todo era perfecto. La comida estaba exquisita. Él se veía más bello que nunca._

_Deje mi plato de arroz para beber un poco de aquel dulce vino. Tenía la garganta seca y con un poco de arroz que no había podido tragar. Cuando di el primer sorbo, un dolor agudo ataco mi pecho. Los músculos se me tensaron y sentí mi vista nublarse poco a poco. Trataba de hablar, rogarle que pidiese ayuda… pero solo inútiles balbuceos salían de mi boca. _

_Caí de espalda sobre la cama, observando con lo poco de vista que tenía, que una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de mi amado. Recogió todo y se marcho sin más. _

_Lo vi irse, con el corazón destrozado, y una lagrima recorriéndome la mejilla, resbalando con lentitud hasta caer sobre la sabana._

_Diez segundos, largos e interminables, fueron en los que tarde en morir. Diez segundos, muy agobiantes, fueron en los que mi cuerpo sintió el arder del fuego del infierno. Me retorcía débilmente, tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Pero cada musculo que contraía, mi cuerpo sentía el dolor como de una espada cortando mi piel, de brasas que tocaban mi ser y quemaban hasta dejarme en carne viva… y muchas más sensaciones. Todas. Sentidas en diez segundos. _

_La luna había llegado a su punto más alto, iluminando por la ventana, mi cuerpo inerte y demolido sobre la cama._

_Minutos más tarde de mi muerte, me vi a mi misma desde las alturas, blanca y con labios morados. Tuve un susto momentáneo. Me miré el cuerpo, y este desprendía una niebla blanca y densa. Me postré frente al espejo, pero no veía mi reflejo. _

_Oí que llegaba alguien, me coloqué detrás de mi misma para que ese alguien me notase. Era Kiki quien acababa de llegar y al verme en ese estado hiso lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en aquella situación._

_Gritar._

_En cuestión de segundos, llegaron más mucamas, seguidas por guardias y otras sirvientas. Por último, llegaron mis padres. Todos tenían la vista en mi pálido cadáver. _

_Nadie me veía. Estaba enfrente de sus personas y no lograban divisarme. Mi mirada seria, decayó en una de tristeza aunque, por alguna razón, no me sentía triste._

_De hecho, no sentía nada._

_Llanto, rezas y plegarias. Todas ellas para mí. Mi madre se desmallo y tuvo que ser llevada a su habitación por sus mucamas. Mi padre encolerizó de una manera tal, que por poco mata a un guardia por no haber podido evitar mi muerte. Pero el pobre joven tal culpa, no la tenía. Mi vista se desvió hasta la derecha de mi padre, donde un hombre apuesto y musculoso, trataba de contener una sonrisa triunfante. Me acerqué a él y logre divisar claramente sus expresiones. _

_Maldije a gritos, que nadie oyó. Llore de ira, con lágrimas que no tenía. Me largue del lugar, tratando de olvidarme de todo. Me quedé la noche completa en el parque, acompañada del canto de pajarillos y ardillas que se desvelaban buscando comida._

_Mi entierro fue privado. Nadie debía enterarse de mi fallecimiento o significaría la debilidad y comienzos de una guerra al reino de mi padre. _

_A la mañana siguiente, los reyes y los concejales se habían reunido para tratar de darle una solución al problema. Y es allí a donde nos dirigiremos ahora._

ACTUALIDAD:

-Y bien… ¿Cómo podemos evitar que la noticia sea divulgada?—preguntó mi padre.

-Mi señor, la falta de presencia de la princesa podrá ser ocultada por unos días. Una semana como mucho. Así que el tiempo es crucial, ya estamos trabajando en ello, pero no tenemos una respuesta concreta. — explicó un concejal.

-Un milagro del cielo, seria tener a una gemela con quien reemplazarla. – murmuró otro de los concejales a su compañero.

-¿¡Que acaba de decir!- exigió mi padre, levantándose de un salto de su silla. Sonreí. Sabía a donde quería llegar, porque yo… lo había escuchado con toda claridad.

-Mi se-señor… por fav-vor. ¡Perdóneme! No-no quise ofenderlo…- balbuceaba atemorizado el concejal.

-¡Deja de parlotear! Repite lo que acabas de decir. – le ordenó con el ceño fruncido. Mi sonrisa se acentuó, riendo interiormente por los nervios del joven.

-Di-je que, qué pena q-que no tenga una… hermana ge-gemela con quien reemplarl-la. – repitió casi en susurro.

-¡ESO ES!—festejó mi padre dándole una palmeada a la mesa. Todos lo miraron confusos. –Traigan al mensajero, necesito hablar con un viejo pariente. – El grupo de concejales se retiró, y a los pocos segundos llego corriendo al que mandaron a llamar.

-Mi señor. – saludó haciendo una reverencia.

-Rápido, escribe… - ordenó. Del interior de su ropa sacó una hoja y una pluma. Mi padre comenzó a hablar, y el mensajero escribió letra por letra. Mi madre entendiendo el plan, sonríe melancólica. Hacía tiempo que no la veíamos. Debe estar hecha toda una señorita… mi prima. Sabaku No Temari.

DOS DIAS DESPUES:

-Señor, acaba de llegar una carta de el Reino escondido entre los valles. – avisó un hombre entrando a la sala donde el Rey se hallaba. –Proviene del rey Fujimaro Hara. Su hermano. - explicó entregándole la carta al rey.

-Retírate—ordenó frio y serio. Abrió el sobre y leyó atentamente su contenido. –La desgracia parece haber recaído en ti, hermano Fujimaro. Rezaré por su salud. – bajó la vista, para luego posarla en el trono vacío que yacía a su costado.

El rey de Suna, era viudo desde hace ya diecisiete años. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo, pero la herida parecía no querer cerrarse y se negó a volver a desposarse. Su amada esposa y reina, murió cuando dio a luz a su tercer y último hijo. Sabaku No Gaara.

En total los descendientes eran tres: Gaara, el menor. Kankuro, el del medio. Y Temari, la mayor. Desde que su madre abandonó el palacio, la princesa se vio obligada a tomar el rol de madre sobre sus hermanos más chicos.

-Manda a llamar a Temari. – le ordenó al sirviente que estaba a su lado. – Que empiece a empacar, mañana a la madrugada saldrá rumbo al Reino escondido entre los valles. No quiero retrasos. – sentenció. El sirviente hiso una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo en busca de la princesa.

En la torre más alta del palacio, donde se ubicaba la biblioteca del rey, una joven de pelos dorados atados en un extraño peinado de cuatro coletas, buscaba insaciablemente información esencial para su amiga y fiel compañera.

Según la ley dictaba, un príncipe o princesa tenía la obligación de desposarse con otro pretendiente de sangre azul. Ella no creía eso, nunca le gustó seguir órdenes u obligaciones. Y era por eso que se esforzaba tanto en encontrar el error legal a semejante estupidez del matrimonio.

Temari se pasó tres horas ojeando y leyendo, terminando, así, agotada y dormida sobre la mesa. Con una pila de diez libros a su derecha, y tres que usaba de almohada para sus brazos.

-¿Temari-san? ¿Está usted aquí?—preguntó una suave voz. Pasos leves ascendían por la escalera. De la puerta, se presentó una castaña de cortos y castaños cabellos. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche, pero con un brillo especial que solo Temari conocía. Y quizá también… su hermano. Traía un elegante vestido, digno de la dama de compañía de la princesa del rey. En su cabeza una vincha adornaba su pelo, y un lujoso collar de oro y zafiros colgaba del delgado cuello de la joven.

Ella, era Matsuri. Tiene la edad de diecisiete años (Igual que Gaara), y es la mejor amiga de Temari desde hace cinco años. Se conocieron en una de las fiestas que el reino organizaba para todos los reyes, reinas y duques de reinos vecinos.

Matsuri se había colado accidentalmente en el palacio, buscando algo de comer. Era una huérfana, según la princesa se enteraría mas tarde. Temari la encontró en el parque, llorando. Se acercó a ella, curiosa. Con sus dieciséis años de edad era muy consciente de la situación de algunas regiones de su reino. Se acercó más y, estando a una distancia cercana, le habló. La chica se asustó y se petrificó. Trató de tranquilizarla. Le dio comida y agua. Seguido de esto, se la llevó a su cuarto y le prestó un vestido para que pueda quedarse. También zapatos. Incluso la había maquillado.

Temari le prometió que ella la cuidaría ahora. Desde esa noche y las que seguían por varios meses, le estuvo instruyendo a la castaña como sobrevivir entre tanto lujo. Enseñándole los modales adecuados para cada situación y momento. Matsuri resultó ser un aprendiz rápido.

Nunca le confesó a su padre de donde la había conocido, de haberlo hecho, la habría mandado a matar sospechando que era una ladrona. Mintió diciendo que la contrató de un lugar especial, para tener algo de compañía femenina.

En el transcurso de los años, a todos parecía agradarles la compañía de la joven. Y Matsuri logró llevarse bien con todos. Sirvientes, jardineros, cocineros… incluso con los príncipes.

Tal vez demasiado.

Desde hace dos años y pocos meses, la castaña le había confesado a su amiga que estaba enamorada de su hermano. El príncipe Gaara. Temari le contestó que ya lo había notado, y le dijo que no tenga miedo de decírselo. Que debía confesarle sus sentimientos a su hermano.

Y cuánta razón tenía, porque resultó ser que el frio, serio y callado príncipe sentía algo por ella también.

Ya se habían cumplido cinco meses desde que ellos eran pareja. El único problema era, que como Matsuri no era princesa, ni siquiera duquesa, no podía desposarse con Gaara. Podía decirse, que ellos ocultaban su amor. Siempre se veían en la noche o en el parque cuando estaban solos. Es por eso que Temari se pasaba tres horas diarias, buscando una ayuda que pueda permitirle a su hermano ser feliz. Y a su amiga también. Le destrozaba el alma verlos así.

-¿Hmm?—dijo la princesa, despertando al sentir que era mecida delicadamente. Volteó el rostro para hallarse con su amiga de la infancia. –Matsuri ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—

-Temari-san, me preocupa. No debería pasarse tanto tiempo en la biblioteca. – le dijo sobando su espalda.

-¡Ni hablar! Gaara dentro de poco cumplirá los dieciocho años. ¿Sabes qué significa? – le dijo levantándose de su asiento. –Pronto deberá desposarse con alguna princesa. Y necesito hacer algo, o si no se ira. – ante la explicación, la castaña bajó la cabeza. Apenada. Sabía lo que se aproximaba, y dudaba poder evitarlo.

En medio del silencio, el ruido de unas pisadas duras y rápidas ascendía por las escaleras. Temari se volteó, esperando la llegada de aquella persona. El sirviente de su padre acudió al lugar, agotado por la búsqueda de la hija del rey.

-Prin…cesa. El rey… la busca… urgentemente—decía entre jadeo el pobre hombre.

-Gracias. – dijo. Miro a Matsuri, indicándole que la siga. Al llegar a la puerta se giró hacia el hombre. –tómese el tiempo que necesite para recuperar sus fuerzas. – el sirviente le sonrió y le hiso una reverencia. Temari odiaba que hicieran eso, pero aunque se lo prohibiese, lo haría de todos modos.

Llegaron a la sala principal donde el rey aguardaba, con sus dos hijos. Uno a cada lado de su trono. Matsuri, se sonrojó al ver a su amante parado allí. Gaara le devolvió el gesto con una rápida y pequeña sonrisa, lo que hiso sonrojar más a la chica.

-Temari. Recibí una carta de tu tío. – relató el rey serio e inexpresivo. – Y mañana en la madrugada, partirás hacia el Reino escondido entre los valles. –la princesa lo miro desconcertada. Como sigues con tu encaprichamiento respecto al matrimonio, decidí ponerte en el lugar que debes estar. Tomando parte del compromiso de tu prima Eiko y desposándote con el príncipe que ella tenía predestinado. –

Temari abrió los ojos mas sorprendida que al principio. Los hermanos miraron al rey como si estuviera loco. Y Matsuri, miraba a Temari sintiendo pena por esta.

**¡Hola! **

**POR FIN! ESTE WI-FI DE MIERCOLES NO ME DEJABA SUBIR NADA. ni musica me puedo descargar...**

**Este es una nuevo fic que tenía planeado hacer con una de mis historias del colegio. La tuve que escribir para una tarea de personajes de doble personalidad.**

**Me gustó el tema que se creaba, y pensé traerlo hasta aquí.**

**Esto vendría a ser una intro.**

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Lo odiaron? (porfa no sean tan duros, soy nueva. Jeje)**

**Besitos y comente con un Review. Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

**ADVERTENCIA: LIME, leve.**

_**"pensamientos Eiko."**_

**(barras separan personajes y situaciones)**

Capitulo 2: Viaje

-¿Cómo?—especuló Temari, ante la extraña noticia que su padre acababa de darle. -¿Cómo dijo, padre?—volvió a preguntar confusa.

-En momentos estarás partiendo hacia el Reino escondido entre los Valles, para suplantar a tu fallecida prima, quien en paz descanse. – Explicó haciendo un padre nuestro en honor a la fallecida. – Todo esto será un pequeño arreglo para que el reino de mi hermano no caiga en ruinas. Ya que yo le debía un favor, debía ayudarlo. –dijo tranquilo como solo él puede ser. – Además… - continuó. – estamos matando dos pájaros de un tiro. No solo cumpliré mi promesa, sino que lograré, de una vez por todas, ¡Desposarte con un príncipe decente! – dijo orgullosos de "gran" labor.

Temari apretó los labios, furiosa. ¿Se atrevía a usarla como un objeto de cuentas? Entendía su posición como princesa, y que era su obligación escoger un príncipe al haber cumplido sus dieciocho, pero que su padre haya osado elegir por ella y ni siquiera cuestionarle le irritaba.

-¿Puedo pedirle, su majestad, que dejara a mi hermano el príncipe Gaara, acompañarme hasta mi nuevo hogar?—preguntó.

-¿Con que fin?—se cuestiono el rey.

-Si me lo permites, padre, creo que podrías tomar la propuesta a tu favor. Ya que si yo acompaño a nuestra querida hermana, la vigilaré y evitaré que se escape o cometa algún descuido que nos ponga a todos en riesgo. – explicó el príncipe menor. El rey acarició su barbilla, meditando todo lo discutido hasta el momento.

-De acurdo, tu hermano te acompañara. – sentenció el rey. Temari suspiró aliviada, le vendría muy bien la compañía de él. - Pero no solo de viaje, sino que tendrá que hospedarse en el reino de mi hermano. – dispuso el hombre. – Pueden retirarse. –

-Gracias padre. – agradeció Temari haciendo una reverencia. Los hermanos también se despidieron del rey yendo a sus respectivos cuartos. Una vez que se hallaron en otro salón, lejos de los oídos del rey, Matsuri estalló en alegría. Estaría todo el tiempo del mundo con su amado. ¿Deberán ocultar su amor del rey y la reina? Caminó junto a su amiga y princesa para preparar todo. Abrió el cuarto y dos sirvientas las recibieron haciendo sus reverencias. Temari bufó fastidiada, odiaba que hagan eso.

-Todo listo, princesa y Matsuri-san. – dijeron ambas. En segundos, cuatro sirvientes llegaron y trasladaron las maletas a la carroza.

-Retírense chicas. Muchas gracias. – dijo la princesa. Las jóvenes, no tan acostumbradas al dulce trato de la princesa, hicieron una reverencia y salieron cerrando la puerta.

Temari miró su cama y vio un bello vestido negro, con una faja violeta y peinetas del mismo color que la faja. Se propuso cambiarse mientras miró con picardía a Matsuri, cabeceando hacia una biblioteca donde había cientos de libros y otras decoraciones.

Matsuri se sonrojó por la insinuación de su amiga y asintió. Le dio su debida privacidad, pero no salió del cuarto, sino que fue hasta la gran biblioteca y la corrió sin mucho esfuerzo, debido a la liviana madera con que estaba tallado. Detrás del mismo había una puerta que se habría hacia adentro, Matsuri giró la perilla y, volviéndose hacia Temari, abandonó el cuarto.

El camino consistía un túnel secreto del cual su ubicación era conocida por los tres hermanos y ella. Los pasillos estaban iluminados por una tenue luz, propio de las velas. Caminó unos diez metros, y luego dobló a la izquierda. Se halló con otra puerta y un mirador en la misma. Caminó hasta quedar frente a esta y miró por el agujero que permitía espiar al cuarto detrás de la pared.

Estaba en la habitación de uno de los príncipes. Vio a cierto joven pelirrojo acostado en el borde de su cama, con ambos brazos detrás de su cuello. La castaña se mordió el labio y realizó unos golpes con un ritmo acordado. El príncipe aun no se había cambiado y estaba con los pantalones de entrenamiento, y sin remera alguna. Dejando su perfecto y contorneado pecho, sus musculosos brazos y los anchos hombros a la vista de la castaña. Ella se sonrojó al verlo tan "liviano".

Contempló a su príncipe levantarse al oír el rítmico sonar de la madrea. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de su cuarto y echó traba. Ella abrió la otra puerta, saliendo detrás de un cuadro enorme que colgaba en la pared del príncipe Gaara.

Una vez que logro salir por completo, se volteó para salir corriendo hacia los brazos de su amado. Este la estrechó con ganas y le dio varias vueltas en el aire. Ella rió contenta y sintiéndose un poco tonta por la situación. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacérsele? Estaban enamorados.

-Tendremos bastante tiempo para nosotros. – le dijo besando su frente. – Mi hermana sí que piensa en todo. –

-Temari-san es muy inteligente. Yo le debo tanto. – decía a voz baja. Comenzaron a besarse y estrecharse con más fuerza, tratando de unir sus cuerpos en uno.

Poco a poco, se fueron acercando a la cama, donde Gaara apoyó suavemente a Matsuri. Esta se arrastró hacia atrás, con sus antebrazos dándole al príncipe la posibilidad de posicionarse sobre ella. Guió todo su peso sobre sus manos, que se encontraba a los costados de la joven, para tratar de no aplastarla.

Matsuri pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Gaara, rozando con sus dedos su tersa piel. El joven se estremeció por el suave tacto y besó con más pasión los labios de ella.

El ambiente iba aumentando de temperatura, ella sintió las mangas de su vestido deslizarse hacia abajo dejando ver sus clavículas e inicio de sus pechos. Gaara se separó de sus labios para besar y lamer el largo cuello. Lo saboreó hasta cansarse. Fue descendiendo poco a poco, dando besos a cada parte de piel que llegaba. Le mordió el hombro obligándole a ahogar un gemido.

Las manos de Matsuri, mientras tanto, abandonaron el cuello de él, para acariciar primero, los músculos de sus brazos. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen. Lo tanteó sin miedo ni pudor. Ya habían hecho esto antes. Gaara le fue subiendo la falda del vestido, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso.

Las respiraciones eran agitadas, tenían los cabellos despeinados, alborotados.

Lo que ellos vivían, era prohibido. Ambos sabían que estaban arriesgando sus cabezas al demostrar su amor a escondidas.

Juntos, llegaron al límite. Juntos, habían tocado el cielo con las manos y lo habían vuelto a hacer. Agotados, se dejaron recostar sobre la cama. Cuando Gaara se halló con las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, se vistió con la ropa de viaje.

Matsuri se acomodó el vestido y lo vio mientras se desnudaba para ella. Se ruborizó y dio gracias al cielo por darle una oportunidad de amar. Incluso Temari, cuando se enteró de que formalizaron la relación, agradeció a Matsuri por poder hacer feliz a su hermano.

Gaara nunca se había sentid a gusto en el palacio, no se llevaba muy bien con el rey que digamos. Tenían cierto odio oculto, por así decirlo, porque al nacer él, su madre no se vio con la energía necesaria para poder continuar. El parto había sido muy duro, la reina había perdido importantes cantidades de sangre. Con una última voluntad, se despidió de su rey entregándole su hijo a sus brazos y brindándole una última sonrisa.

De repente, el príncipe se voltea atrapándola _in fraganti._ Matsuri se sonrojó de sobremanera y desvió la mirada. Gaara se acercó a ella y apoyó el pecho contra el borde de la cama para abrazarla por la cintura. Ella le sostuvo la cabeza y acarició sus rojizos cabellos con dulzura.

Ella lo separa de su cuerpo y él la mira en señal de protesta.

-Debo ir a cambiarme. Me destrozaste el vestido. – dijo riendo. Le besa la frente y salta de la cama para dirigirse hacia el túnel. Antes de entrar, le regala un beso sonriente.

Matsuri llegó a la habitación de Temari, pero ella ya no se hallaba allí. Se apresuró para cambiarse, peinarse y perfumarse. Una vez lista, salió al pasillo al mismo tiempo que Gaara, que se hallaba al final del camino. Se miraron e inmediatamente trataron de simular que nada había sucedido.

En la entrada del palacio, esperaban dos carrozas. Una, para Temari y Matsuri. Otra para Gaara. Temari ya se hallaba dentro de su vehículo, y esperaba desde hace diez minutos a Matsuri. Oyó unos pasos apresurados y abrió la puerta, para toparse con la castaña agitada de tanto trote.

Le dio un pequeño regaño y la dejo subir. El oficial en jefe dio el anuncio de que todo estaba listo. Avisó que se abrieran los portones y que la gente hiciera espacio para dejar pasar a los príncipes.

Una vez que habían dejado el palacio atrás. Muy atrás. Estando a altas horas nocturnas. Temari ordenó a los señores que pararan el carruaje. Matsuri se bajó del propio para pasarse al de Gaara. La princesa miro a ambos señores y les entregó bolsitas con un "pago" si prometían guardaban el secreto. Estos asintieron y fingieron no haber visto nada. El viaje siguió su rumbo.

Temari, en su carroza, pensaba como sería su vida de ahora en adelante. ¿Cómo sería ese príncipe con el cual debía comprometerse? ¿Acaso su presencia significaba algo más que la salvación del trasero de su tío? Esta última pregunta divagaba mucho por su mente. Corrió una de las cortinas y dejó viajar a sus pensamientos, deleitándose con el gran espectáculo que las estrellas brindaban esa noche.

Mientras tanto, Gaara disfrutaba del silencio abrazando a Matsuri. Con la misma mano del abrazo acariciaba mechones castaños. Matsuri, se hallaba pensando en cómo se sentiría Temari en todo este… embrollo.

-Temari-san… - suspiró. Gaara volteó a verla. –Me pregunto porque la vida es tan injusta con las personas más buenas del mundo. – dijo. El joven príncipe concordó en silencio. La abrazó más fuerte, dejando que apoyara su pequeña cabeza en uno de sus anchos hombros. La joven cerró los ojos, preocupada.

Sin duda, esa era una de las cualidades que habían logrado envolver y enamorar a Gaara sobre Matsuri. Su bondad, su humildad, su… esencia. Todo. Todo lo que ella era lo había atrapado desde el momento en que la conoció.

Una frenada brusca, hiso que los amantes cabecearan hacia adelante. Matsuri por poco se cae, de no ser por los fuertes brazos del príncipe Gaara. La joven trató de espiar por la ventana, pero lo que vio, la dejó petrificada.

En una serie lenta y torturadora, vio caer desde su asiento al conductor del carro de la princesa. Una vez que el cuerpo inerte tocó el suelo, un charco de sangre se fue formando a su alrededor. El filo de una hoja destellaba por las luces de la luna. La sangre, como un líquido fluorescente, descendía lentamente. Terminando en un goteo regular.

-Quédate aquí. – le ordenó. Abrió un compartimiento, ubicado debajo del asiento, sacando una espada de medio metro de longitud. Tenía un mango de oro, y de la cola caían flecos rojos tal cual sus cabellos. Abrió la puerta, y salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

Me desperté, acababa de sentir una perturbación en el ambiente, no muy lejano de la entrada principal del pueblo. Siento la energía espiritual de un alma muy familiar. ¡Ahora caigo!

* * *

Me levanto del árbol, en el cual estaba descansando y salgo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar con la presencia oscura. Al llegar, miro horrorizada la escena. Debía ayudar, pero… ¿Cómo?

* * *

-¡TU!—gritó el príncipe. En el silencio de la noche, el chasquido metálico produjo el levantamiento de una bandada de pájaros.

-Valla, valla._ habló el hombre. Era alto, pelo negro y su apariencia era descuidada. Los harapos colgaban de su cuerpo, apestaba a cadáver. –Me honra encontrarme con alguien de la alta sociedad… - Gaara gruñó, tratando de empujarlo con la espada. Se separó de un salto y volvió a embestir. El choque fue tal, que logró hacer caer el arma del contrincante.

Estaba por dar la estocada final, cuando su garganta se halló atrapada bajo el filo de una segunda espada. El joven tragó lentamente, girándose poco a poco, solo para notar que el bastardo no venia solo. Frunció el ceño frustrado.

-Por poco… - dijo el primer hombre de cabellos negros. Se agachó y recogió su espada. Apuntó al rostro del príncipe y realizó la posición de ataque. –Un placer, su alteza. – dijo con una sonrisa.

En el momento que levantó su espada, otra apareció en el centro de su pecho, mojando a Gaara con pequeñas gotas de sangre en el rostro. Absorto por la situación, movió la cabeza hacia un costado.

-Hazte a un lado, maldito. – ordenó una voz femenina. Sacó la espada del interior del cuerpo y dejó caer al cadáver en el suelo. Se acercó a paso sigiloso hacia el segundo hombre, el cual soltó al príncipe y salió corriendo. Gaara le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su hermana.

-¡AHHHH!—Gritaron en el segundo carruaje. El corazón del príncipe dio un vuelco. Salió en la dirección donde se hallaba Matsuri para ayudarla. Temari estaba por seguirle por detrás…

"_No, no vallas por ahí"_

Paró en seco, mirando a ambos lados. Nada.

"_Rodea el carruaje y ataca por atrás."_

Y así lo hiso. Se hallaba algo rara. No sabía si esa voz era su conciencia, o una voz ancestral… pero la idea no era del todo errada. Con pasos leves y largos, se fue acercando a la parte trasera del carro.

* * *

No podía creerlo. ¡Mi prima puede oírme! Puedo relacionarme con ella atraves de sus pensamientos. Pero debo ser cautelosa, no quisiera que la ahorcaran por loca. Debo tomarme esto detalladamente.

* * *

Temari asomó los ojos, para encontrarse con un tercer hombre. Este sostenía a Matsuri de la misma manera que sostuvieron a su hermano. Gaara tenía la espada en alto, listo para el combate. Al lado del tercer hombre, estaba el segundo que acababa de huir. Y en este preciso momento, estaba tocando a Matsuri en frente de los ojos del príncipe. La ira de Gaara estaba por explotar. Las lágrimas de Matsuri caían sin control. Temari estaba lista para rematar.

"_No. Estate quieta hasta que él ataque. Allí será la oportunidad perfecta." _

Inconforme con la idea, obedeció. Fue cuestión de interminables segundos, cuando Gaara se dispuso a realizar el primer paso. El segundo hombre contraatacó, alejándolo de su acompañante. De a leves metros, se fueron alejando de Matsuri. Temari aprovechó el momento, examinó la posición de Matsuri decidió no arriesgarse. Atravesó el cuello del tercer hombre de una estocada brutal provocando una muerte súbita. Matsuri gritó por la sorpresa y el horror.

El grito ayudó a distraer al príncipe y al segundo hombre. Al voltearse el hombre, Gaara terminó con él con un solo movimiento. Una vez todos muertos, sin nadie en la mira, se reunieron percatándose de que nada faltaba. Matsuri corrió a los brazos de Gaara, quien la tomó con fuerza y alivio. Temari se preguntó como lograrían volver, no sabía conducir.

"_Fíjate dentro del carruaje" _

Abrieron las puertas del vehículo y hallaron a uno de los conductores de los carruajes dentro de él. Escondido. Cortesía de Matsuri.

El hombre, algo tembloroso, se volvió a poner en su asiento. Gaara se encargó de cavar la tumba para el caído piloto, algo rápido pero honorable. Rezaron unas plegarias y se subieron al carro. Los tres juntos, emprendieron viaje hacia el castillo de su tío, esperando no tener otro encuentro de mala muerte.

Detrás de los arboles, entre las negras sombras, unos ojos amarillos habían observado todo. Se volteó sobre sus talones dispuesto a contarle las nuevas noticias al jefe.

**Aquí está la segunda parte.**

**Gracias por los Reviews!**

**-Mitchel0420**

**-Venus in arms**

**-Nonahere**

**Nos vemos luego… en otro fic quizá.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

Capitulo 3: una explicación.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo. Sin trampas ni emboscadas. Tuvieron que cambiar sus ropas dentro del vehículo, al parecer, por las quejas que mentalmente daban los tres. El carruaje ya entró en las tierras del Reino escondido entre los Valles. Mi prima, la princesa Temari, junto a mi primo, el príncipe Gaara y una dama de compañía cuyo nombre desconozco, aparcaron enfrente de la entrada. El conductor se bajó de su asiento y les abrió la puerta. Temari bajó con tanta delicadeza y una gracia tal, que dejaba a los guardias boquiabiertos.

La belleza que emanaba su entorno era tan visible como los rallos del son en un día nublado. Gaara, también tenía su belleza, pero era una belleza que solo unas pocas personas podían entender. Y una de esas pocas personas, se hallaba detrás de él.

Si, la dama de compañía cuyo nombre aun no sé, tenía sus ojos clavados en el perfil de mi primo. Sonrío. Me siento identificada con la pobre joven, un amor prohibido y peligroso, pero a la vez tentador y adictivo. Los sigo por atrás, atravesando paredes y murales. Después de todo, como fantasma desgraciado que soy… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Llegaron hasta el gran salón, donde un guardia les avisó que en minutos serian recibidos por el rey y la reina. El hombre hiso una reverencia y se marcho. Los príncipes le imitaron y esperaron. Comenzaron una charla. Me acerque hasta quedar detrás de mi prima, ya que ella no les estaba hablando. Les estaba susurrando. En ese transcurso de diez minutos, me entere de varias cosas.

Uno: que la jovencita se llamaba Matsuri. Lindo nombre si me permiten opinar.

Dos: que ella tenía un romance con mi primo. No me sorprendió, era algo bastante obvio. Pero Temari les acaba de pedir que sean lo más discretos posibles.

Tres: que al parecer la princesa debía desposarse con el hombre de mí matrimonio arreglado.

Suspiro. La pobre no se siente nada a gusto con el plan. Maldice por lo bajo a su padre, mi tío, el rey del Reino de Suna. Me sorprendo por el desmesurado vocabulario que mi prima poseía. Creo que en este momento he aprendido más obscenidades de una boca ajena, de lo que he escuchado en toda mi (corta) vida.

Las puertas se abren, dejando ver a mi padre, aun con el traje de luto. Mi madre vestía también de luto, con un velo cayéndole por el rostro. La veía más delgada, no estaba comiendo y eso me preocupaba.

-Buenos días y gratas noches, adorados sobrinos. – saluda el rey.

-Que la dicha este con vosotros, majestades. – saludan Temari y Gaara. Matsuri se limita a hacer una reverencia. Podía sentir en su alma los nervios y la incomodidad.

-Querida sobrina, ¿Quién es esta bella criatura que vuestro viaje acompaña?—pregunta curioso mi padre. Veo que la nombrada se sonroja, es tímida y muy humilde al parecer. Ahora veo la razón del flechazo de mi primo con respecto a la castaña de ojos azabaches.

-Tío, ella es Matsuri. Mi dama de compañía y mí más fiel amiga desde hace seis años. – explica Temari ofreciendo su mano para presentarla ante mis padres. La joven, aun con la cabeza gacha, se acerca despacio.

-Mira la criatura, es tan dulce. ¡Bienvenida seas! Siéntete en tu hogar. – le habló el rey.

-Muchas gracias alteza. – dijo reverenciando los nobles actos de mi padre. Las puertas vuelven a abrirse. Una sensación escalofriante recorre mi cuerpo. Me giro hacia el recién llegado y frunzo mi ceño, molesta.

Allí, vistiendo sus elegantes ropas, con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, sacudiendo su sucia alma por la sala, luciendo su contorneado y bello cuerpo… hace su aparición mi preciado asesino. Saluda a mi padre, alegando que debido una noticia del comité necesitaban su presencia en una reunión urgente.

El rey pide disculpas y parte hacia la respetiva junta. La reina les hace una reverencia, pidiéndole al hombre que les indique sus cuartos. Creo, en lo que llevo de muerta, que es una de las primeras palabras que mi madre habla. Prometió hacer un voto de silencio como luto.

-Con su permiso altezas. – dijo él. –Síganme que les enseñare sus cuartos. – señala la puerta que está a la derecha del trono de mi madre y camina hacia ella. Temari le sigue por detrás. Seguida Gaara y Matsuri, que trataban de no mirarse debido a la cantidad de sirvientes en los pasillos.

-Dígame buen hombre… - empieza la princesa- ¿Tienen biblioteca por aquí?—

-Por supuesto. – dice volteándose para sonreírle de la misma manera que me lo hiso a mí, la primera vez que lo conocí. Siento y oigo el corazón de mi prima latirle mas (apenas) rápido. Me comienzo a sobresaltar. El muy desgraciado no pierde el tiempo en sus cosas.

Abre la puerta de la que solía ser mi habitación. Todo seguía igual que como lo deje. Las fotos. Las flores. La tela. Mi cama… Temari mira el cuarto. Parece conforme con lo que se encontró.

-¿Qué hay de Matsuri? ¿Dónde dormirá ella?—pregunta Temari. En un lugar desconocido para ella, no quería tenerla tan lejos.

-La señorita se quedara en el cuarto de enfrente al suyo y vecino al del príncipe Gaara. El de huéspedes. —explica dejando tranquila a la princesa. –Con su permiso, le mostrare su cuarto a la bella dama que aquí al lado me acompaña. Con todo respeto alteza. – dice altaneramente hacia Temari. Ella hace un ademan para que la dejen sola y cierra la puerta. El guía hace una reverencia diciendo que lo siga.

Matsuri se sonroja por la amabilidad del hombre. Gaara, por otro lado, trataba de no querer cortarle la yugular al pobre estúpido. Rio. Su rostro mostraba verdadero enojo. Ay primo, como has cambiado en estos años. Al parecer, ella si te pudo ablandar.

Una vez que cada quien se hallo en su cuarto, desempacaron tranquilos. Temari se hecho sobre la cama, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Podía sentir su mente divagar en muchos caminos diferentes. Pero el principal que en este momento le atosigaba la conciencia, era el casamiento arreglado.

Se hacía preguntas como: _¿Deberé cambiar mi color de cabello? _O_ ¿Será un estúpido ricachón como todos? _o_ ¿Cómo cambiara mi vida y entorno respecto a este plan?_

Me acerco hacia ella y me siento a su lado. Le acaricio sus rubios cabellos tratando de calmarla. Sabía que ella no sentía mis manos, ni yo sus cabellos, pero prefería pensar que si. Se levanta del lecho y camina hacia el balcón, donde apoya las manos en el barandal. A su lado yacía un sillón el cual me traía recuerdos que yo solía identificar como maravillosos. Ahora solo eran un vago recuerdo, fundido entre el odio y la tristeza.

Al parecer, mi prima disfruta de la vida nocturna ya que no se movió de su posición sino hasta que un golpe en la puerta le hiso salirse de su trance. Camino a paso tranquilo y elegante hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se hallo con una doncella que venía a avisar que la cena estaba servida.

-Gracias. – dice Temari. La doncella se corre para dejar pasara a la princesa, conservando la reverencia. "Esto será muy pesado." Piensa ella.

Una vez que llego al salón donde se realizaba la cena, descubrió que Gaara y Matsuri ya se encontraban allí. Se sienta quedando frente a su hermano, entre Matsuri y su tío. Gaara estaba entre su tía y un espacio vacío. El rey, como persona importante que era, pero por capricho propio más que nada, se sienta en la punta. Alegaba que así podía tener una mirada periférica de la cena.

La comida no tardo en venir. Deliciosos y brillantes aperitivos decoraban el blanco plato de porcelana. Sirvieron vino, el mejor de toda la comarca. Nuestro reino es muy bien adulado por nuestras bebidas y paisajes.

Los príncipes parecías degustar satisfechos la comida. El rey rompió el silencio comenzando con el tema principal.

-Queridos sobrinos, bien creo que están al tanto del porque están aquí. – dice mi padre. Ellos asienten, oyendo atentamente. –Como sabrán, nuestra pobre hija, quien en paz descanse, ha sido asesinada al parecer. El lazo que nos une con los reinos vecinos se ha estado debilitando. Y el casamiento que habíamos hecho iba a soldar esos fragmentos perdidos. —explica tomado la mano de mi madre. Yo me acerco y me siento al lado de mi primo, en el espacio vacío. – acudimos a ti, sobrina querida, porque tu semejanza con tu prima, nuestra hija, es asombrosamente exacta. Tu voz, tus ojos, tu tez tostada. A excepción de tus rubios cabellos.-

"Dorados" piensa irritada mi prima. Me rio en silencio ante su infantil actitud, no le gustaba que la llamen rubia. Desde chica lo alegaba, pero mi padre perece haberlo olvidado.

-Lo que teníamos planeado era tratar de conseguir algo que imite los largos cabellos negros que tu prima poseía. -

-pero tío, en la alcoba acabo de ver una tela que dividía al cuarto en dos. – se explica ella de pronto. - ¿Qué inconveniente hay con mis cabellos si él príncipe, futuro marido, nunca la vio al rostro?—

-Grande es tu inteligencia, pero ignoras los detalles. – dice el rey. – observa a tu alrededor. – ella hace caso y gira su cabeza dándose cuenta a que se refería el rey.

-Los cuadros. – murmura.

-Exacto. – en ese momento los platos son retirados y sustituidos por el postre. –Como técnica inicial, pensamos colocar una seda más gruesa que impida revelar tu rubia cabellera… - "Dorados, dorados" piensa. - Para más tarde reemplazarla con una peluca hecha por el sastre. –

-Tío… - llama Gaara. Me giro para escucharlo bien. - ¿Qué pasaría si el fraude es revelado?—

-En esta época trillada y violenta, la guerra es la única solución. En teoría, me despojarían de mi trono y habría una eterna lucha por la posesión de estas bellas tierras. Yo no quiero eso, mi sueño es la paz, la felicidad de mis súbditos. – sonrío. Mi padre siempre fue y será el mejor rey que este asqueroso mundo haya tenido. Su alma noble le había asegurado un lugar en la lista de Dios. –Entonces… ¿Nos ayudaran?—pregunta casi en suplica.

Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente. Temari suspira. Nada podía hacer, debía aceptar el destino que le había tocado. Me siento mal por ella, con un alma tan salvaje y libre, debía ser forzada a cerrarse en una caja.

-Por supuesto tío. – dicen ambos.

-Querido Gaara, ¿Qué harás tu mañana? ¿Partirás acaso hacia tu hogar de regreso?—pregunta mi madre.

-No tía. Me quedare aquí hasta que el matrimonio se halla consumado. Ordenes de mi padre. –

-Oh hermano, siempre tan cuidadoso con tus hijos. – dice feliz el rey. Gaara hace una mueca con el labio, pensando en lo equivocado que estaba mi padre. Temari asciende dándole la razón a mi padre, pero conservaba el mismo pensamiento frio y negativo hacia su padre. ¿Tan mala era su relación con mi tío?

-Señor… - lo llama un sirviente. El rey se voltea para oír su noticia. – los cuartos se hallan listos, los príncipes y vosotros podéis pasar a dormir. –

-Bien, todos oímos. Hora de dormir mañana será un día algo fatigoso. – de la mano de la reina, se despide de todos dejando el cuarto. Cada uno camina hacia su cuarto, una vez allí Temari entra al suyo para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

En el pasillo, Gaara mira detalladamente que nadie este viniendo para robarla un beso a Matsuri antes de que esta entre al cuarto. Riendo, la joven se adentra en la habitación.

Los miro con alegría. Eran felices en su pequeño mundo, uno el cual no era aceptado por los poderosos. Por aquellos cuyo razonamiento estaba rodeado de leyes y reglas, impidiéndoles ver la realidad. Una realidad que mostraba que todos somos más parecidos de lo que ellos creen.

Oigo pasos acercarse. Me giro para volver a encontrarme con él. Camina hasta quedar frente al cuarto de la princesa. Golpea dos veces. La puerta es abierta y él le brinda una sonrisa. Vuelvo a sentir incomoda a mi prima ante su presencia, la situación ya me preocupa pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?

-Le traje mantas, princesa. Las noches de esta época suelen ser frías. Y escuche por buenas bocas que usted no está acostumbrada al frio. – dice con superioridad y dulzura.

-Em.… gracias. – dijo con lo que parecía un leve sonrojo. –Buenas noches. – finalizada la charla cierra la puerta. Lo veo irse con un aire de satisfacción. Entro al cuarto para encontrarme a Temari tendiendo las sabanas sobre el colchón. Se acuesta y rápidamente cae rendida ante el sueño.

Una idea cruza mi mente. Ya sé como comunicarme con ella.

Me acerco a su lecho, mirándola como dormía. Floto hasta quedar de espaldas sobre ella. Y lentamente desciendo hasta entrar en su cuerpo. Gime y se da vueltas en la cama para luego quedar en silencio, habitación alumbrada por una gorda y amarilla luna.

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aclare en el fic "Guerra de bandas" que actualizaría doble hoy. Y lo logre. Son las 1:43, pero me aguante el sueño para poder conseguirlo. **

**Me cuesta escribir y creo que estor por caerme encima del teclado. Jajajajajaja**

**Dejen sus Reviews! Gracias a:**

**-Mitchel0420**

**-Venus in arms**

**-Nonahere**

**Nos vemos luego… en otro fic quizá. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

Capitulo 4:

"_**Temari…"**_

"_**Temari…"**_

_¿Quién? ¿Quién anda ahí?_

"_**Déjame ayudarte"**_

_¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué?_

"_**Déjame ayudarte… Estas en peligro."**_

_¿Peligro? ¿De quién?_

"_**Un gran peligro… déjame ayudarte."**_

_¡Aquí estoy! Háblame. _

"_**Temari…"**_

_No te vayas… Espera… ¡No…_

_-_…Te vayas!—gritó ella mientras mi presencia salía disparada de su cuerpo. Se sienta y comienza a jadear. Gotas de sudor caen por su frente. Se toma el corazón con una mano, bueno tal vez no haya logrado comunicarle toda la información pero al menos está al tanto de lo general.

Pero eso no me basta.

-¿Qué- que fue eso?—La oigo decir. -¿Quién será?—murmura mirando sus mantas. Con nerviosismo, veo como las estruja entre sus dedos.

¿Qué quién soy? Ojala fuera tan fácil transmitírselo. Ojala pudiera prevenirle de esta horrible historia de venganza a la cual están enredados ustedes, mis amados primos, y esa dulce doncella que los acompaña.

Temari se levanta, y se dirige hacia el baño. La sigo por detrás, veo que se enjuaga la cara y se da palmaditas en las mejillas. Tratando de despertarse. Comienza a desabrocharse el largo camisón y decido salirme de allí. Aunque ella no pueda verme, es mi deber concederle privacidad. ¿No creen?

Desde afuera, oigo el sonido del agua correr. Miro la ventana, aun no amanece. Las estrellas aun deslumbran en el negro cielo. Me daré una vuelta por el palacio, controlando que todo se halle en punto y forma. Cruzo la madera de la puerta, yendo al cuarto de al lado.

Nada.

Nadie.

Qué raro… supuestamente aquí yace la doncella llamada Matsuri. Extrañada, cruzo volviendo al pasillo. Miro a todos lados y una idea atraviesa mi mente. Me infiltro al cuarto de enfrente, donde duerme el príncipe Gaara.

Suspiro, aliviada. El duerme plácidamente, con una extraña mueca en su rostro… ¿Una sonrisa acaso?

Pero noto una anomalía en los relieves que presenta su lecho. Él se halla recostado, boca arriba. Tiene el torso completamente desnudo. Apoya un brazo en su pecho y el otro lo tiene extendido hacia un costado. Una circunferencia castaña descansa sobre ese brazo.

Curiosa por aquella… cosa, me acerco para solo darme cuenta que era nada más y nada menos ¡Que la doncella Matsuri! Ahogo un grito de sorpresa, para luego sonreír.

"Ahh (Suspiro)… el amor".

Es algo tan dulce y tan letal al mismo tiempo.

Silbo haciendo que una suave y agudo pitido resonara en el oscuro cuarto. Gaara se remueve hasta sentarse. La mira y se acerca a su rostro para despertarla. La besa, la abraza y… como veo que esto da para donar privacidad, nuevamente, salgo inmediatamente de allí atravesando una pared.

Me dirijo unos pisos más abajo y doy con la sala principal. En la pared tiende majestuosamente un cuadro con un hermoso retrato mío. Lo miro amargamente, derrumbándome, metafóricamente, en mi interior. Las puertas se abren repentinamente y me volteo.

Él.

A paso lento y tranquilo entra en el lugar. Se postra frente a mi cuadro y, literalmente, frente a mí. Aunque él no lo notase, lo miro con odio. Con dolor.

-Valla… - suspira el. – Resultaste una gran diversión princesita. – frunzo la boca y apretó los dientes. ¿¡Como se atreve a hablarme así!

"_¡Maldito!" _grite incrustándole un golpe. Mi mano llegó a su rostro, pero la sonrisa presuntuosa que adornaba en esos carnosos y suculentos labios no dejaba de estar presente. Lo sigo golpeando, pero ya ningún daño lograba causarle. Obvio. Si no estoy hecha de carne y hueso, estoy hecha de gases y energías.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, dando lugar a otro hombre. Más joven, vestido de negro y con cabellos del mismo color.

-Mi señor… - saluda con los gestos distintivos de un vasallo hacia su Señor. –Traigo la información que pidió. – afirmó el vasallo.

-Pues habla, que tiempo a mi no me sobra. – contestó.

-La invasión fue un total fracaso… lo único que matamos fue a su otro conductor…- empezó explicando.

-Si, si eso ya lo sé. Ve al grano. – dijo inquieto. Parecía no estar cómodo en este ambiente. Se agarraba las manos con impaciencia.

-Tratamos de atacarlos pero el príncipe fue muy rápido para nosotros, sus talento con la espada son únicos. Admirables si me permite decir. – vi que él fruncía el seño. Molesto con la situación y el mensaje. – Pero la princesa Temari… no se queda atrás. Para parecer una dama digna de alta nobleza, también posee esplendidas técnicas de lucha. –

-Mmm… -

-Mata a sangre fría si es necesario. Intentamos engañarlos, tomando de rehén a una doncella que viajaba con ellos, pero la princesa atacó por la retaguardia. Atravesó y cortó los cuellos por completo de mis hombres. Todos murieron, a excepción mía desde luego. –

-Creo que subestime a nuestros invitados. – dice tomándose las sienes con la mano derecha. – No importa. – contesta sonriendo. ¿Qué no importa? Mi prima esta a poco tiempo de expulsarte de este mundo, insecto insignificante. Así que cuídate las espaldas.

-¿Señor?—pregunta intrigado el vasallo.

-No tenemos nada que temer, siempre y cuando todos nos apeguemos al plan. Ellos son la parte difícil de toda la situación. De los reyes me encargo yo. Después de todo… no trabajé diez años como un insignificante vasallo para convertirme en la mano derecha del rey. – dice altaneramente.

Me sobresalto por lo que acabo de oír. No solo me mató a mí, ahora matará a mis padres también. ¡Y a mis primos! ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Apenas puedo comunicarme con Temari, mi tiempo de conexión con su mente es temporal. Esto necesita practicarse…

**En el Reino de la Hoja:**

En un cuarto completamente oscuro, una señora que viste un elegante vestido morado, con adornos en plata, entra acompañada de dos sirvientas. Toma las cortinas y las mueve hacia lados opuestos. La luz entra de lleno en el lugar al momento que se le permitió la intromisión.

-¡Hijo! Arriba. Es hora de empezar el día. – sentenció con firmeza la dama. Ella era la reina del Reino de la Hoja. La reina Yoshino. El joven se removió entre sus sabanas pero parece que había hecho oídos sordos a las órdenes de su madre. -¡Arriba dije!—volvió a ordenar la reina. Pero su hijo de negaba a mover un músculo. –Bien, volvemos a lo de siempre. Chicas, ahora. –

Las sirvientas tomaron las sabanas, ambas del mismo lado de la cama, y tiraron de ellas, causando que el príncipe cayera a la izquierda de la cama. Golpeándose la cadera.

-Ouch… Que problemática manera de despertarme tienes madre. – replica tranquilamente, frotándose los ojos. Bosteza. Sus revoltosos cabellos le caen de a mechones sobre su rostro. Los retira con pereza.

-Shikamaru, cariño, ya tienes veintiún años. ¿No crees que ya deberías despertarte por ti mismo?—ataca enojada la reina, cansada de repetir la misma situación todas las mañanas. Como si fuera un ciclo sin fin.

Shikamaru era el heredero del clan Nara. Sus padres eran la reina Yoshino Nara y su esposo, el inteligente y astuto rey, Shikaku Nara.

Su hijo, había heredado mitad de las características de ambos. La inteligencia sobrenatural de su padre y el carisma y belleza de su madre. Sus cabellos eran negros, los cuales sujetaba siempre con una coleta. Él era una persona muy importante en el reino, no solo por ser el príncipe, sino porque era el encargado de las situaciones políticas y estratégicas que involucraban al territorio.

Una vez que su madre se retiró luego de haberlo sermoneado, como siempre, se levantó del suelo y se dio un baño. Se cambió sus ropas por las de entrenamiento. Una camisa y unos pantalones negros. Se colocó la faja en la cintura. Bajó al parque, listo para entrenar. Su maestro allí lo esperaba. Asuma. Más que maestro, él era como el tío que nunca tuvo.

La lección duró unas tres horas. Una vez finalizado, se despidieron y partieron en diferentes direcciones. El príncipe, agotado, se encaminó hacia su árbol favorito y se recostó en su sombra. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y cayó en sus muchos y particulares sueños profundos mirando las nubes que decoraban el cielo.

-Shikamaru—lo llamó una voz.

-Mmm—contesta dormido.

-Shikamaru—insiste la voz. –Despierta. –

-¿Ahh?—balbucea. Una leve agitación hace que abra los ojos por completo fastidiado. -¿Qué pasa?—pregunta irritado.

-Amigo, llevas cuatro horas dormido. – habló otro joven frente a él. Este era castaño, con una radiante sonrisa y un poco rellenito. Eso sí, si Shikamaru había aprendido por las malas es que nunca le debía decir gordito. Ni por mas cariñoso que sonase.

-Chouji… ¿Sucede algo?—pregunta irguiéndose.

-Tus padres, mis reyes, me mandaron a llamarte. Debes alistarte para visitar a la princesa Eiko. ¿Recuerdas?—le recordó Chouji. El príncipe bufó y se pasó la mano por la cabeza molesto por tener que volver a bañarse, cambiarse y además, salir del reino a visitar a una aburrida mujer. Para él, toda la etapa de preparación le parecía muy…

-Problemático. – suspira. Su amigo ríe y le tiende una mano para levantarlo del suelo.

-Vamos. No es tan malo. – le anima él.

-¿Tan malo? ¿Sabes que todavía no le he visto el rostro? No tengo ni una pizca de imaginación de cómo podría lucir. —le anunció. Chouji calló, aceptando la derrota de la discusión. –No entiendo este estúpido compromiso. Ella no me atrae. Yo tampoco a ella. ¿Para qué nos esforzamos?—pregunta retóricamente a su amigo.

-Pero es muy noble de tu parte que antepongas tus principios como príncipe, antes que a una relación. Solo sirve para respaldar el reino. Tu gente será más feliz, estará más protegida y los beneficios aumentaran. Piensa en eso– lo anima posando una mano en su hombro.

-Si, es verdad. Pero… no sé. Hay veces en que pienso en conocer a una persona que en verdad haya una atracción mística, conocer una mujer que logre envolver mi alma solo con acciones. – dice mirando hacia arriba.

-Sabes que eso es imposible. Aquí aprendes a respetar a la mujer con quien te comprometen, o más sencillo, le robas una a algún reino vecino. Shikamaru, eres un hombre con sueños vagos. Adáptate a la realidad, ese es tu deber. Lo lamento. –

El príncipe no contestó, solo se limitó a acercarse a donde sus padres estaban. Fue notificado con la información del momento de partida, el tiempo de estadía y que deber debería cumplir. Proponerle matrimonio de una vez por todas.

Realizó una reverencia a sus reyes y se encamino a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas. Pensó en como luciría la princesa luego de haberle dicho al rey que el compromiso finalmente se llevaría a cabo. El príncipe nunca logro saber el rostro de la princesa Eiko. Cada visita al reino la princesa permanecía en su cuarto. O directamente paseaba por los parques hasta que era llamado para reunirse de nuevo con ella.

Muchas veces tuvo que pedir un juego de Shogi para no decaer en el aburrimiento.

"_TOC-TOC"_

_-_Pase. – dijo.

-Shikamaru, vámonos ya. – dijo Chouji entrando por la puerta. - ¿No querrás marcharte tarde y recibir un llamado de atención de tu madre, verdad?—amenazo.

El príncipe tomo sus cosas y como si los dioses le hubieran impulsado, subió al carruaje. Le ordeno salir del reino al conductor, con destino al Reino Escondido Entre los Valles.

**Reino Escondido entre los Valles:**

-Buenos días y gratas mañanas, sobrinos queridos. – entra al salón saludando el rey.

-Buenos días, alteza. – saludan los príncipes. Matsuri se levanta de su asiento y le ofrece al rey una reverencia.

-¿Dónde está la reina, nuestra querida tía?—pregunta Temari al no verla por aquí. Es verdad, mi madre aun no hace su presencia aquí. Me acerco a la mesa y me siento en donde debería estar mi madre, al lado de mi padre.

-La dulce reina está arreglando asuntos junto con Ryunosuke sobre la llegada del príncipe del Reino de la Hoja. – comenta padre. Observo a Temari y noto que esta por poco y se ahoga con el jugo. Tose, tapándose la boca. Luego mira sorprendida para mi lado.

-¿Príncipe?—repitió.

-Exacto querida. Esta tarde estará llegando, así que más te vale estar preparada. – le sonríe el rey. Ella frunce el ceño, tratando de ocultar su molestia. Siéndoles franca, puedo oír todo lo que mi prima piensa, por lo que tuve que taparme la boca del asombro por las vulgaridades que atravesaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

Debo admitir que algunas, me causaron cierta gracia.

Una vez que el desayuno concluyo, cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto. Temari debía cambiarse para la llegada del príncipe. Fue acompañada por Matsuri y tres mucamas más. Estaba muy irritada y tal fue mi sorpresa cuando les ordeno a las sirvientas que no la ayudaran que decidí entrar y espiar su comportamiento solo por esta vez. Y no me arrepiento.

Al entrar la veo revolear collares. Se toma de los pelos con rabia. Grita cosas como…

"¿Cómo pude dejarme convencer?"

"Odio esto, odio mi vida."

La doncella castaña que la acompaña, la mira preocupada y con lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos. Trata de hablarle y decirle que se calme. Todo saldrá bien, tal vez el joven no será tan malo como ella cree.

¿Acaso mi prima no cree en el amor?

En ese instante, la puerta suena. El cuarto queda en silencio. Temari se arregla y abre a media la puerta. No logro divisar quien es, debido a que su cuerpo me impide todo campo de visión. La puerta se abre completamente, dejando entrar al príncipe Gaara.

Matsuri al verlo se lanza a sus brazos. Este la recibe mientras la princesa cierra con traba, evitando que un accidente ocurriese.

-¿Qué sucede hermana? Oí unos golpes. – se explica tranquilo, como de costumbre.

No responde. Gaara mira a su amada para que le de algún indicio. Ella al sentirse intimidada por los ojos de él, baja la vista temerosa.

-Ya veo… - dice. -¿Es por la llegada de este desconocido príncipe, verdad?—

Temari asiente. Camina hasta sentarse al borde de la cama. Gaara le sigue hasta quedar frente a ella. Le toma las manos y se arrodilla. Ella le mira confundida.

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. – le dice. Ella sonríe y lo estrecha en sus brazos, cual hijo se tratase. A los pocos segundos Matsuri se les une al abrazo. Ríen. Están felices. Es una escena muy dulce. Yo nunca tuve una amiga de verdad en este enorme palacio. Por eso es que estoy alegre que mi adorada prima haya logrado lo que yo nunca pude.

Al haber hablado y tranquilizado los enojos de Temari, Gaara pudo retirarse satisfecho. Le dio un beso casto a Matsuri y desapareció del cuarto como si nunca hubiese estado.

Matsuri, para levantar el ánimo de su amiga, la ayuda a elegir vestido y canta las canciones del reino en el proceso. Temari sonríe y le acompaña en algunos versos. Las voces sonaban a coro, alegres. Algunas aves que llegaban y se posaban en el ventanal cantaban con ellas. Yo, incluso, que las observaba divertida me uní a sus cantos. Sé que mi prima me oye, porque varias veces le veo voltear curiosa a algún sonido que pareció escuchar. Por supuesto lo hacía cuando su amiga no la viese, no quería parecer rara.

O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Temari decide colocarse un vestido rojo de bordes negros. Esta decorado con petaros de floras de cerezo. No sé porque se rehusó a usar mis vestidos, después de todo yo nunca más los volveré a usar. Cuando ambas estaban ya maquilladas y vestidas para la ocasión, no se sientan a esperar, sino que vuelven a cantar y bailar.

Me vuelvo a incluir en sus cantares. Y vuelvo a notar la incomodidad de mi prima en este momento. Ella calla pero sigue bailando con Matsuri. Me decepciono por su silencio, así que mejor le doy un empujoncito.

"No pares… tienes una voz cautivadora" le digo

"Esa voz…" piensa ella. "Es la voz de la joven de mis sueños"

Rio hacia mis adentros. Es bueno saber que me recuerda.

"_TOC-TOC"_

-Pase—habla ella.

-Su alteza… - saluda una sirvienta. – El rey anuncia que el príncipe ha llegado. Con su permiso. – dice entrando. Se dirige al costado del lecho, desplegando una cortina que dividía al cuarto en dos.

Oh, esa cortina. Tantos recuerdo me trae.

Una vez colocado todo, saca de un bolso una extraña peluca de largos cabellos negros.

Temari la mira con repugnancia, pero hace a un lado sus egoísmos y deja que se la coloquen, solo para respetar el trato que había hecho con su tío, mi padre. Cuando todo estuvo hecho y dicho, la sirvienta le indico a Matsuri que se retirara, pero mi prima se lo impidió.

-Se queda. – le dijo con una fría y terrorífica voz, que hasta yo, estando muerta, creí sentir ponerse mi piel de gallina. La sirvienta asustada le hace una reverencia y se retira a paso firme y apresurado.

Temari suspira, relaja sus facciones y se prepara mentalmente para lo que pueda venir. Puedo captar que la curiosidad la está matando, por lo que retira la cortina lo suficiente para darle una imagen parcial del príncipe.

El joven aun no llegaba, y eso que habían notificado su llegada hace varios minutos. Esto no me extraña n la mas mínimo, siempre solía llegar arde, pero esta vez… era demasiado tarde su aparición.

Temari estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Yo, rogaba a todos los dioses y espíritus del equilibrio natural para que ese vago llegara pronto, o esto sería una masacre. Matsuri, quien se hallaba sentada detrás de la princesa, se tomaba las manos con nerviosismo. Y, de vez en cuando, elevaba una plegaria.

-Basta Chouji, ya llegamos ¿No puedes irte ya?—oigo a las afueras del cuarto. Me golpeo la frente, suspirando. El muy afortunado sobrevivirá esta noche.

-Claro que no. Si no desea que entre contigo, aquí afuera esperare. – contesta la otra voz, aparentemente llamada Chouji.

-Tsk, como desees. – contesta el príncipe. Temari había agudizado el oído apenas comenzaron a acercarse las voces al lugar.

"Tiene una voz muy profunda" piensa. Vuelve a desplazar escasos centímetros de la cortina para poder verle.

El cerrojo de la puerta se mueve, la puerta paulatinamente se abre…

El ambiente comienza a tomar un aire diferente, la sincronización de sonidos no es regular. ¿Qué es ese ruido no sincronizado?

Volteo hacia Temari, confusa. Le veo el rostro un tanto diferente a como la vi hace unos minutos. Sus ojos aguamarinas brillaban con un tono extraño, casi maravillada. A pesar de su tostada tez, podía vislumbrar en sus mejillas un rubor inconfundible. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Me volteo al recién llegado, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

A paso lento, despreocupado, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, se abre paso en la habitación Nara Shikamaru. Príncipe del Reino de la Hoja.

**¡Hasta aquí se las dejo! Jajajajajaja**

**Gomen, pero la conversación será para el capitulo siguiente. **

**Les gusto? Estuvo algo de más? Algo que no encajó en la historia? Redacten sus dudas y/o comentarios con un Review!**

**-Mitchel0420**

**-Venus in arms**

**-Nonahere**

**Nos vemos luego… en otro fic quizá. **

**CHAITO! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

Capitulo 5: Presentación.

-¿Princesa?—preguntó despreocupado. Temari no respondía. Era extraño. Ella estaba quieta, mirando como hipnotizada. El ambiente seguía siendo el de siempre, pero esta vez… había algo extraño. Algo en el lugar estaba…

Diferente.

-¿Esta dormida, princesa Eiko?—volvió a hablar. Esta vez alzo un poco la voz. La princesa volvió de su trance, el cual no pude descifrar, para carraspear su garganta y así, poder contestarle. Como veía que su respuesta no se hacía presente, bufó sonoramente. Fruncí el seño, disgustada por su comportamiento. Siempre solía tener poca paciencia.

-No. Pobre es tu percepción, príncipe. ¿Acaso no puedes ver que las cortinas están abiertas, y que el sol penetra con fiereza mi habitación? – le retó ella por su impaciencia, pues obvio era, que lo había oído protestar. Parecía que no tenía la intención de hacerlo quedarse, más bien planeaba expulsarlo de allí.

-Tsk, que problemática. – susurra mirando hacia otra dirección, aburrido. Bosteza. Niego con la cabeza, esto definitivamente no irá a ningún lado. No le veo un gran futuro a la idea de mi padre.

-¡¿Disculpa? – dijo ella levantando la voz. -¿Qué acabas de decirme?—se levantó con velocidad, dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Estaba por correr la cortina, tan solo para darle su merecido. ¡Oh, no! Él la vería como es realmente. Y si eso pasa, no hay pacto. Y si no hay pacto… guerra.

¡Gracias niña! Que dios te bendiga querida Matsuri, por frenar a mi prima de haber cometido el error de su vida. Ella parece tranquilizarse con tu tacto, se está sentando. Suspiro. Ahora estoy más relajada, pero no menos nerviosa.

-¿Qué dije?—contestó en postura indiferente. El comportamiento de la princesa le sorprendió. Su mirada hacia la cortina, donde supuestamente se hallaba mi prima, ofrecía una interpretación como: "Algo aquí anda mal." Se acercó a la puerta y tomó la silla donde siempre se sentaba.

Los rayos del sol pegaban desde atarás de la gran cortina de seda. Raramente, notó que no era la misma que siempre tenía colgada. Esta era más gruesa, le impedía tener una particular visión de la princesa. Ahora solo veía su sombra. Además, tenía una compañera a su lado. Eiko nunca estuvo acompañada. Decía que adoraba su espacio personal. Poco a poco, cada visión del cuarto le ponía más confuso. Su rostro se contraía muy seguido.

Esto empieza a preocuparme.

-¿Piensa usted decir algo? Porque si la visita se basa solo en el silencio, le voy a pedir que se retire de aquí. – sentenció con voz fría. Shikamaru le miró enojado. ¿Hablar? ¿Desde cuando le pedía hablar?

-¿Qué le parece si jugamos? Igual que siempre. – propuso amablemente. ¡No! Todo menos eso. No puedo creer que aunque estoy muerta, ese maldito juego de fichas me siga persiguiendo. Es mi perdición.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere jugar?—preguntó ella.

-Shogi. – contestó con un tono expresando obviedad. Temari, ¿Porque tuviste que preguntarle? Espero que sepa jugar. Oh, dios. Imploro en que este ambientada en este juego.

-Acepto. – dijo. Mis esperanzas comienzan a aflorar. Junto mis manos, y sonrío con la certeza de que esta vez, nada malo sucederá. El príncipe se levanta y llama a una sirvienta.

Pasaron pocos segundos, hasta que trajo el tan odioso juego. Lo puso frente a la tela, sobre una mesilla de noche de roble. Colocó las fichas encima y se irguió. Luego se retiró.

-¿Me permite?—dijo.

-Con gusto. – habló ella. Podía sentir que se encontraba más relajada. Casi podría jurar, que le agradaba el estar así. Charlando con él, jugando con él. Su presencia en sí. ¿Podría ser…?

El hiso la primera movida. Seguramente se estaba preguntando como haría mi prima para ver desde el otro lado. Pero lo que no percibió, era que ella había corrió, ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente, la cortina. Y así la sostuvo durante todo el partido.

Temari no solo conocía el juego, era extremadamente buena en el. Por poco y le ganó, pero al parecer, la inteligencia del príncipe resultó ser mayor.

Temari se sorprendió, le habían ganado. Me reí interiormente por su expresión. Al parecer no le gustaba perder. Pero el príncipe no se quedaba atrás. Su estupefacción era visible desde la entrada del palacio.

He de admitir que nunca en mi corta vida estando viva, ni estando muerta, me había visto frente a tan graciosa situación. Este será un día que jamás podre olvidar.

-Bueno, parece que ha mejorado. – admite relajando su rostro.

-Pues vera… a una mujer como yo, no le es de su agrado que este siempre debajo. Me esforcé lo mejor que pude, pero desgraciadamente no fue suficiente. – le contestó.

-Esta equivocada. – le corrigió él. – jugó de maravilla. Nunca vi estrategias como las suyas. Ahora no me sorprende que haya querido desde un principio echarme de aquí. Tiene una mente muy interesante –

Temari rió. Nunca la había oído reír. Es muy bonito. Y no soy la única a quien le agradó. ¿Qué es lo que hay en el rostro del príncipe? Tal vez si me acerco un poco…

¡Esta sonrojado! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Bueno, debo aceptar que fue mi idea desde un principio. Luego de que me llamó problemática. Eso me molestó. – explicó. –Pero… tuve una tarde entretenida. Se lo agradezco. – contestó ella. El sonrojo que el príncipe tenia, aumento levemente. Esto me es imposible. ¿Cómo pudo suceder que con solo haberse "conocido" hace unas horas ya cause semejante sentimiento en él?

-No hay de qué. – dijo él. Hiso una reverencia y se dispuso a irse. Temari oía los pasos alejándose, parecía disconforme.

-Espere. –Me voltee a ver que iba a decir. - ¿No quiere quedarse un rato para hablar? Es que últimamente me he sentido muy cansada, y de una manera extraña, me reconforta hablar con usted. – pude observar que le pedía a Matsuri que le traiga un vaso con agua y comida para los tres. Ella asintió y salió de su mitad del cuarto. Hiso una reverencia frente al príncipe y cruzó la puerta.

-¿Esa sirvienta es nueva? – preguntó extrañado. Y tenía derecho de estarlo, si jamás la había visto.

-No es mi sirvienta, es mi dama de compañía y mejor amiga. – defendió ella a la joven Matsuri.

-Ya veo… - comentó sospechando que todavía había algo que no cerraba. -¿Y hace cuanto se conocen?- ¡Oh no! una pregunta muy peligrosa, ten cuidado Temari.

-Tan solo hace unas semanas, creo que nos conocimos a los pocos días de su última visita. – alegó detalladamente. Buena respuesta. Tan solo era una falsa alarma.

-¿y cómo se llama la doncella?— quiso saber el príncipe.

-¿Por qué su desconfianza hacia mi persona? Creí que lo conocía señor Shikamaru, pero sus acidas preguntas solo debilitan mi respeto hacia usted. - le replicó enojada. La princesa estaba haciendo una excelente estrategia para evadirlo de sus dudas y malos pensamientos. Verdad era, cuando mi padre contaba la gran inteligencia y perspicacia de su adorada sobrina.

-Lamento si me ha malentendido, tan solo tenía interés. Nada peligroso. – se explicó. En mi opinión, no fue una escusa muy inteligente, pero Temari decidió cambiar de tema. Pronto seria el Festival de Primavera del reino y quería saber si el príncipe asistiría.

-Nunca he asistido. Pero podría participar si, desde luego, usted también va. – dijo. Desgraciado, sus acciones son muy difíciles de evadir. ¿Qué dirá ahora?-¿Lo hará?—insistió.

-No puedo asegurarle nada. Pero podría arreglar con mi padre, el rey, para llegar a un acuerdo justo. –

El resto del tiempo, mi prima estuvo contándole que cosas se daban a cabo en el festival. Ropas, comida, juegos.

Cada Festival de Primavera, mi tío junto con mis primos viajaban hasta nuestro reino para celebrar con nosotros. Pero los últimos años habían dejado de venir, con mis primos ya grandes y maduros, las fiestas ya no eran de su interés.

En la mitad de la conversación, la joven Matsuri llega con una bandeja llena de galletas. Detrás, una sirvienta trae otra bandeja con dos copas de cristal y una jarra de agua fría y suave. Dejaron las cosas y cada mujer se fue para su lugar. Matsuri junto con mi prima y la sirvienta se retiro de la habitación. Pude admirar que la joven Matsuri había corrido algo de más la cortina al atravesar su lado del cuarto, el príncipe pareció no notarlo.

La conversación siguió con su curso. Hubo risas, bromas, buenas anécdotas. Estaba feliz de que se hubieran agradado. Uno de mis temores principales era que ella no lo aceptara y decidiera aplastarlo.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, se despidieron y Shikamaru cruzó la puerta a su paso vagabundo. Ella, tal como hiso cuando llegó, lo observó por una pequeña abertura. Estaba feliz de que todo salió satisfactoriamente, pero algo en el príncipe no me dejaba tranquila.

Lo seguí atravesando la puerta. Llegó hasta el jardín. Pero no cualquier jardín, sino el que quedaba frente a mi cuarto. Para en medio del camino y voltea. Levantó la mirada, quedando frente a la ventana de mi habitación. Fue cuando entendí que hacia allí. No puedo creerlo, nunca lo presentí. Él sabía de mi infidelidad hacia su persona.

¿Pero porque jamás dijo algo al respecto?

De repente, frente al vidrio apareció de espaldas Temari. Para nuestra suerte (La mía en teoría.), la ventana se hallaba a varios metros de altura, pero aun así. La imagen era perfectamente visible.

Temari estaba parada, con ambos brazos a sus costados. El vestido le quedaba precioso, remarcaba su esbelto cuerpo, resaltaba su tostada piel y pude captar que parte de ese encanto fue recibido por el príncipe. Se despereza. Empieza a hablar con la joven Matsuri, cuando, en ese momento, lleva la mano hacia su cabeza. Comienza moverla por encima de la peluca de color negro.

¡No! ¡No puedo permitir que la vea! Corro y me pongo enfrente de él, pero ¿Con que sentido? Si tan solo soy una pobre alma, desdichada, que tiene el deber de vagar por los muros del palacio hasta que esté en paz.

Me volteo. Se está retirando la peluca. Aprieto los ojos, implorando. No, no puede pasarnos esto, tengo que impedirlo…

-¡Shikamaru!—lo llama una voz masculina, según deduzco. Abro lentamente mis ojos, y miro a quien lo había llamado. Era un joven algo gordito, de adorable sonrisa e iluminado espíritu. –Te he buscado por todos lados. Debemos volver, o de lo contrario llegaremos de noche al reino. –

El príncipe, quien había volteado para verlo, devolvió la mirada hacia mi cuarto para encontrase con quien estaba allí hace unos momentos había desaparecido. Bufó molesto.

-Chouji. – saludó al jovencito que lo acompañaba. -¿Es necesario irse ahora?—protestó.

-¿Acaso deseas quedarte? ¿Y desde cuando deseas eso?—le criticó su amigo. Esperen… ¿A qué se refiere con "_desde cuando deseas eso_"? – Según normalmente haces, es quejarte de lo aburrida, poco interesante y problemática que es la princesa y el trato impuesto por ambos reinos. Siempre me preguntas a cada segundo cuando es la hora de irse… ¿Y ahora planeas quedarte más tiempo? – le cuestionó. El acusado, simplemente, no contestó.

¡Príncipe malagradecido, egoísta, desgraciado! ¿¡Como se atreve a decirme aburrida! Me hierve la sangre en pensar que estaba por casarme con alguien tan irresponsable y flojo.

-¿No me darás una explicación?—le sugirió. –Ya veo… ¿Hubo algún suceso interesante que te haya hecho cambiar de opinión acerca de la princesa?—

-Tsk. No puedo mentirte amigo, siempre me descubres. – se rindió caminando hacia el joven Chouji y abrazándolo por el cuello. – Tengo algo que contarte. – Los seguí por todo el camino del rosal, oyendo e ideando mis movimientos con forme a la charla. La situación no parecía muy bien, debía jugar mis cartas de una manera diferente. Tenía que cambiar mis planes, tratar de decirle a la princesa cómo comportarse. El plan estaba decayendo y el tiempo para repararlo era crítico.

Esta noche debía intentar visitar a mi prima en sus sueños. Pero esta vez, debería aguantar más. Tengo que avisarle y explicarle mis nuevas ideas.

No permitiré que las capacidades estratégicas de un príncipe vago arruinen mi venganza.

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo el 5º capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Estoy muy apretada con las pruebas, aun cuando el trimestre ya cerró. Por lo que puede llegar a suceder que me retrase unos días.**

**Pero bueno… mejor tarde que nunca. **

**Redacten sus dudas y/o comentarios con un Review!**

**Gracias a:**

**-ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS**

**-Mitchel0420**

**-Nonahere**

**Nos vemos luego… en otro fic quizá. **

**Chaito! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

Capitulo 6: Un dulce tacto.

"_**Temari… escucha…"**_

"_**Temari… respóndeme…"**_

_¿Tu… de nuevo?_

"_**Cuídate. El peligro está cerca"**_

_¿Qué peligro? ¿De qué hablas?_

"_**De él. Cuídate de…"**_

_No te entiendo. ¡¿De quién?_

"_**De… de…"**_

¡No! Otra vez lo mismo. Me giro hacia ella, parece agitada. El sudor le cae por los costados del rostro. Me apena hacerla sufrir así, pero es la única manera de protegerla. Se levanta y se dirige al baño. Se enjuaga el rostro y vuelve a acostarse. Creo que la dejare por unas noches, siempre y cuando no ocurra nada que me obligue a entrarme en ella nuevamente.

Mejor empiezo a analizar lo ocurrido últimamente.

Según estuve atendiendo y estudiando este último mes, la relación entre mi prima y el príncipe Shikamaru parece haber establecido una base, a pesar del desastroso comienzo. Pero hay algo, más bien, alguien, quien entorpece esta relación. Dejándola estancada, sin permitirle evolucionar a algo más.

Los rayos del sol comienzan a salir detrás de las montañas. Pronto vendrán las criadas a despertarla. Que mejor manera de esperarla que mirar con deleite el amanecer del Reino escondido entre los Valles. Los destellos anaranjados, purpúreos y amarillos, se combinan con la neblina del aire. Creando una mezcla de nostalgia y belleza abstracta.

Cuando las aves retoman vuelo, sus sombras se reflejan en la neblina, moviéndose con gracia y, a la vez, elegancia. Los arboles parecen cambiar de posición, girando sus hojas hacia ese calor mañanero que despierta en sus más profundos sentidos.

"TOC-TOC"

Ya llegaron, puntuales como siempre. Con delicadeza, Temari s despertada por las sirvientas. Le traen una jarra con agua, para curar la garganta seca luego de haber dormido. Continúan abandonando la habitación, para permitirle bañarse con tranquilidad. Sacan la bata del mueble y la depositan en la, ya arreglada, cama.

La princesa prosigue, una vez que ellas se habían retirado, a desvestirse para un cálido baño. Con la bata encima, se encamina al lugar. Frena en seco.

Esperen… ¿Quién vendría a tocar la puerta ahora? Las criadas se han ido. ¿Sera el príncipe Gaara? ¿O la joven Matsuri?

Me dirijo a la puerta detrás de ella, tengo una intriga para nada agradable a la presencia que espera del otro lado del cuarto. Miro la base de la puerta, por el pequeño espacio, veo un aura oscura entrando como humo, entrelazándose con los tobillos de la princesa. La puerta se abre lentamente, y veo que ella abre los ojos de sorpresa.

Él.

-Buenos días, princesa. – Saluda hipócritamente, tomándole la mano y besando su palma.-¿Cómo ha amanecido hoy?— apreto mis puños, estoy enfurecida. El muy maldito utiliza los mismos trucos con los que me enamoro a mí.

-B-Bien. Tuve un extraño sueño, pero nada de qué preocuparse, buen señor. – le aclaró rápida y nerviosamente.

-Oh valla. Pero ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien, majestad?—insiste tomando su mano entre las suyas. La mira con esos ojos verdosos. Brillan con lujuria, lo sé.

-No se preocup-pe. E-estoy bien. – responde ella. Esta sonroja. El corazón se le acelera. No Temari, no puedes caer en sus trucos. Tú eres muy inteligente para eso. Pero… eres una mujer desde luego. Eso es algo contra lo que no puedo luchar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más? Lo que sea, estoy para sus servicios. – dice. Le sonríe, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Los pómulos le resaltan en las mejillas, es una sonrisa que te derrite por dentro. El corazón de Temari late con furor. No, por favor, vete de aquí demonio de mal augurio.

-No, gracias. – contesta, seria y perdida en sus ojos. El aumenta su sonrisa, triunfante. Lamentablemente, me estaba llevando ventaja. Tengo poco tiempo para idear otro plan, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Lo veo irse, y suspiro aliviada. Su asquerosa y repugnante aura me estaba dando un escalofrío. Temari cierra la puerta y apoya su espalda en esta. Se deja caer hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Se toma el corazón con una mano, como queriendo frenar los alocados latidos que amenazaban salírsele del pecho.

-¿Qué me sucede?—se pregunta. Su mirada de oscurece. Pues como habría de pasar, si su orgullo estaba siendo destruido por un hombre hueco sin corazón. La fortaleza de la princesa contra los hombres estaba siendo derrotada. Y ella nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

"Te está usando. No te dejes engañar." Trato de decirle, pero conque fin. Nunca logro que me oiga.

-¿Usando?—pregunta la silencio. No puedo creerlo ¡Lo legre! –Esa voz… la conozco. – piensa en voz alta. No puedo perder mi oportunidad.

"Investiga, Temari. Averigua la verdad. Mi muerte, mi pasado y desgracia."

-¿Eiko? – pregunta levantando la cabeza. Oh, sí supieras prima querida que me hallo frente a tus ojos. Pero que desgracia la mía que no puedas verme. -¿Eiko, eres tú?—Silencio. No puedo contestarle, el paso a su conciencia se cerró. - Dios, creo que no he dormido bien. Me daré un buen baño, pondré la mente en blanco y pensare que hare cuando venga el príncipe Shikamaru esta tarde. – organizo contando los pasos con sus dedos.

Al parecer, la conexión se perdió, pero eso ya no es de importancia. Logre contarle lo más importante. Tengo fe en que la curiosidad le carcomerá la conciencia. No pasar mucho para que quiera ir a la biblioteca o cuestionar a los empleados.

Una vez ya aseada, baja a desayunar. Saluda con un "Buenos días" a todos y se dispone a comer. Podía verla tensa de vez en cuando, porque el maldito estaba al lado de mi padre. Mirándola directamente. Ella cuando lo notaba, bajaba la vista o trataba de comenzar una conversación con la joven Matsuri.

El desayuno no fue muy gratificante. Ella no había hablado mucho. Y la charla de la supuesta boda le sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad. Le había rogado a mi padre para posponerla, pero eso era imposible. Yo, estando viva, ya la había retasado unos cuantos meses, y el rey del Reino de la Hoja estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La boda se celebraría a fin de año, faltaban unos meses aun, pero ella seguía incapaz de aceptar aquel compromiso.

La tarde no se hiso esperar. Las nubes se tornaron de un dulce naranja. Parecía mágico, aunque amaba el amanecer, la tarde de crepúsculo era una de las etapas más bellas del día. En las rejas de la entrada del castillo acaba de llegar el carruaje real. Las puertas se abren, dejando entrar a los caballos tranquilamente. Se detiene en la base de las escaleras.

El conductor desciende de su puesto y le abre al príncipe Shikamaru. Detrás del príncipe, apareció el acompañante gordito. Chouji, si mal no recuerdo. Siempre lo encontraba sonriendo. Era una actitud que me desconcertaba un poco. ¿Acaso nunca sintió tristeza?

-Príncipe Shikamaru, bienvenido. – lo recibió él. Lo recibió con una sonrisa tan fingida que hasta el rey lo notaria. Shikamaru no contesto. Solo le siguió de largo hasta haber entrado al castillo. –Hmp. Ya verás mocoso. Este reino será mío, y esa belleza que finge ser nuestra princesa, será mía antes de que tú parpadees. – alego con arrogancia en un murmullo inaudible. Pero lo bastante claro para mi oído. Tal vez este muerta, pero no soy estúpida.

Me apresuro a llegar al lado de mi padre para que, luego de su regular y cálida bienvenida, pueda seguir al príncipe hacia el cuarto de Temari. O mi cuarto, literalmente. Cuando se hallo frente a la puerta, yo continué el recorrido y me adentre en él. La cortina ya estaba puesta y la princesa, junto con la joven Matsuri, se hallaba del otro lado. Esperando el arribo del joven.

En el silencio resonaron tres golpeteos.

-Pase. – dijo ella.

-Buenos días alteza. – saludo despreocupadamente.

-Oh, príncipe Shikamaru, que grata sorpresa. – finge ella. Pone cara de fastidio al tener que tratarlo de usted, era algo extraño e iba contra sus principios. Pero… nunca se quejo cuando trato de usted al canalla aquel.

-Veo que ya tiene el juego preparado. ¿Tanto desea la revancha? – pregunto con una sonrisa presuntuosa en el rostro.

-Creo que obvia es la respuesta. Estuve ideando una defensa que difícilmente lograra atravesar. – dijo sonriendo con orgullo. -¿Quiere empezar?—el alzó los hombros, alegando que le daba igual. –De acuerdo, yo iré primero. – aclaró ella. El príncipe acerca la silla al lecho y se sienta frente al tablero.

Y así, la batalla volvió a empezar. El partido siempre estaba empatado. Ambos eran temiblemente inteligentes. Eran, sin duda alguna, su mejor oponente. La situación comienza a tensarse. El se ve acorralado. La joven Matsuri, hace su matutina retirada. En busca de los bocadillos.

Cuando solo quedaron ellos dos, el hace una posición de manos rara. La recuerdo muy bien, pero nunca pude identificar su significado o si era tan solo un mal habito adquirido por él. Cierra los ojos, siempre parecía meditar cuando se posicionaba así. Pasaron interminables minutos, hasta que volvió a abrirlos. Acomoda la ficha en un interesante movimiento.

-Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos hoy. – sonríe confiado y seguro de su victoria. Ella al verlo, atina a reír. Era una risa contagiosa, una humilde carcajeada.

-¡Pobre de ti! Caíste justo donde te quería. – aclaro aun riendo. Le dijo la movida y él la realizo con una mirada estupefacta en el rostro. -¿Sorprendido? Debería. Ahora espero que su pensamiento acerca de mi cambie de ahora en más. – le dijo seria.

-Oh créame, que sucederá. – dijo, mirando la cortina con desconfianza. Me sentí temblar por el tono de su voz. El príncipe se traía algo entre manos, y podía presentir que no sería algo agradable. Sentía una necesidad en su pecho de correr ese manto blanco y descubrir, de una vez por todas quien estaba del otro lado.

Mis temores crecen cuando le veo levantarse. Corre la mesa, de una manera sigilosa, casi fantasmal.

-¿Ocurre algo?—pregunta ella. -¿Porque se ha callado tan de repente?— cuestiona.

-Es que… estaba admirando y analizando su jugada de esta tarde. De verdad logro sorprenderme. – decía a medida que acercaba la mano hacia la manta. Ella miraba del otro lado con desconfianza en sus ojos. Presentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo advertirle? Temari realiza un largo suspiro, ahora es el momento.

"La cortina. Esta corriendo la cortina." Le informo con prisa. Ella abre desmesuradamente los ojos. El corazón parece dejar de latirle cuando observa los dedos sobre la tela. Con un movimiento inconsciente, atrapa la muñeca del príncipe antes de que con un impulso repentino descubriese la repuesta de la gran mentira.

Cuando la mano de mi prima le asió por la muñeca, este se queda helado. Mira su piel como si fuera oro recién explotado. Algo que jamás hubiese visto. Como si de un hecho sobrenatural se tratase. Su reparación se cortó.

-Espere. No lo haga, por favor—suplica ella. – No podemos romper el trato, este compromiso es muy importante para mis padres, y también para los suyos. Si queremos, o yo aunque sea, de que la unión entre ambos reinos cree la paz, nos tomaremos esto con calma y con cautela. Y con respeto sobre todo. – le suelta la muñeca para erguirse en su lugar, sobre la cama.

-S-si, como diga… princesa – responde nervioso. Se soba la piel, como deleitándose con la caricia de mi prima. Como tratando de no dejar ir su cálido toque. -¿Quiere que venga más tarde, o mañana?—pregunta.

-Mañana, si no es mucha molestia. –

-Claro. Buenas tardes y hasta mañana. – dice haciendo una rápida reverencia. A paso ligero abandona la habitación. Lo sigo. Cuando la puerta se cierra, él se apoya en esta. Se deja caer, resbalando contra la madera. La camisa se le levanta por sobre la plana barriga, mostrando sus abdominales. Yo desconocía que tuviera un cuerpo tan bien trabajado. Un aire de belleza comienza a desprender de él. Empiezo a darme cuenta que… tal vez, no era una persona tan aburrida como pensé. Pero cuando una está enamorada, el mudo desaparece.

Se pasa una mano por su frente, siguiendo el recorrido de su cabeza. Logra despeinarse algunos mechones. Luego se masajea la nuca, haciendo movimientos circulares y regulares. Siguiendo por las sienes, se detiene bastante tiempo en estas. Trataba de hacer trabajar a su gastado cerebro. Parecía estresado, veo en su alma un bloque de perturbación. Tenía un enredo emocional…

Se levanta como un rayo y corre hacia el patio. Vamos de nuevo. Temari, ruego a los dioses que estés alejada de la ventana. Mientras lo persigo, me cruzo, es decir, nos cruzamos con la joven Matsuri. Quien lo miró con un rostro confuso y decorado con un deje de preocupación. En el camino, eran bastas las miradas que se posaron sobre el príncipe Shikamaru. Muchos comenzaron a murmurar incoherencias, de seguro esto será un problema mañana. Con lo bocazas que son los sirvientes, se armara un buen embrollo en el reino.

Con un trote algo desalineado llegamos a la parte del parque que quedaba frente a mi antiguo cuarto. Sonreí con una inmensa alegría, al notar que la princesa había cerrado las cortinas.

El príncipe bufa, fastidiado. Se sienta en el banquillo y, entrecruzando sus dedos, se agacha acomodando su cabeza sobre ellos. De una extraña manera, me entristecía el verlo así. Parecía estar confuso, decaído. Pero su motivo lo desconocía completamente.

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Por qué los sentimientos son tan problemáticos?—reniega entre dientes. No entiendo qué quiso decir con eso pero aun así, no le quitare los ojos de encima. –Debo contarle a Chouji. Tiene que enterarse que esta joven que se encuentra en el cuarto del segundo piso no es más que una impostora. Ella no es la princesa. –

Al oír esto, mi cuerpo queda inmóvil. Lo miro con mis ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Lo observo entre asombrada y aterrada mientras se aleja a paso lento y despreocupado, a relatarle a su mejor amigo y acompañante la farsa en la que se vio envuelto.

La farsa que acaba de descubrir.

**Holis.**

**Aquí les traigo el 6to capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿O no?**

**Protesten, ofrezcan, comenten, lo que sea con un Review porfaaa. **

**Quiero agradecer a la gente que sigue este fic: (Y aquellos que me pusieron como alerta y/o favorito)**

**-ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS**

**-Mitchel0420**

**-Nonahere**

**-Angelovenejiten**

**Nos vemos luego… en otro fic quizá. **

**Chaito! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

Capitulo 7: Se descubre un fraude.

Hoy, como tantos días de estos últimos dos meses, hacia su visita el joven príncipe Shikamaru. Estaba tan conforme con su presencia, porque había hecho retrasar los planes y acciones de él. Ese monstruo condenado retenía sus intenciones, porque la llegada del príncipe lo ponía muy ocupado para hacer algo siquiera. Pero había unas discusiones que tenían, que me importunaban. Aunque siempre terminaban resolviendo sus diferencias.

Pero volvamos a lo principal.

Estoy aquí, sentada en un árbol de cerezo, en el camino donde comienza el reino. Espero pacientemente su llegada. ¿Vendrá con su amigo gordito? Parece un ser agradable, lamentablemente podría revelar el fraude al pueblo y este se esparciera a naciones continuas. Argh, no quisiera saber lo que podría provocar, este diminuto paso en falso.

Oigo un relinche. Pasos como de tres caballos van creciendo cada segundo. Me levanto de la rama del árbol y me interpongo en medio de la carretera. Si, es él. Es el carruaje del Reino de la Hoja. Las banderas del reino están talladas en oro a los costados de las puertas. Además, banderines destellan colgados en las esquinas delanteras del vehículo.

Las cuerdas que sostenían los caballos, estaban pintadas con el color propio del reino. Así como su carruaje, en pequeñas proporciones. El vehículo me atraviesa y continúa su rumbo. Lo sigo, pero no desde atrás. Esta vez, me daré el placer de viajar con el príncipe.

Los alcanzo hasta posare sobre el techo y me infiltro sin ser presentida. Dentro, todo estaba forrado de una tersa piel color de un rojo opaco. Había dos personas dentro. De un lado, el príncipe, mirando las nubes con la mente en blanco. Tenía la mirada cansada, como acostumbro a ver en él. En frente suyo, esta su adorable mejor amigo. Comiendo sonrientemente. Apenas me sitúo al lado del joven sonriente, el príncipe se estremece. Al parecer tuvo un escalofrío, de parte mía por supuesto.

De repente, se rompe el silencio.

-Oye, Shikamaru. – lo llama, mientras que el príncipe se voltea a verle. –Estamos por llegar al reino, ¿Me puedes repetir que debo hacer?- ¿Hacer? ¿Acaso tenían un plan?

-Claro Chouji. Mira, cuando me dirija a hablar con la princesa _Eiko—_explica haciendo un énfasis especial en mi nombre. Esto no me agrada, y no creo que termine bien. –Trataré de sacarle a luz su verdadera identidad. Tu, de paso, te quedas detrás de la puerta, así cuando triunfe con mi cometido te tendré a ti como testigo. – bosteza, volviendo su vista a las nubes. – Eso es todo. –

-¿En serio crees que funcione?—

-¿Alguna vez fallé, mi leal amigo? – le pregunta, este niega. – No sé que pretenda esa impostora, pero lo voy a averiguar. – Oh, no. Ya lo sabe. Esto es lo que me temía. Tengo que volver al reino lo antes posible. De un salto, me salgo del vehículo. Vuelo lo más rápido que puedo hasta el castillo.

Me adentro a mi antiguo cuarto, pero no está mi prima en él. Salgo. Tal vez… este con la joven Matsuri. Paso al cuarto continuo, estaba la joven Matsuri. Estaba acompañada pero no de la princesa. Si tuviera sangre corriendo por mis venas en un cuerpo hecho de materia, de seguro estaría sonrojada por haber interrumpido tal embarazosa situación. Con un grito, solo audible por mí, escapo de allí.

Que incomodo. Ellos tan tranquilos, demostrando su amor en el más puro de los actos y yo ahí, entrando como si no me importase.

Sigo recorriendo los pasillos, hasta que se me ocurre donde podría llegar a estar. Vuelo hasta esta en un pasillo diferente que me comunica con la sala principal. En el plano que la puerta entreabierta me deja observar, puedo distinguir su persona, pero no estaba sola.

Al llegar me encuentro con que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de él. Ella estaba sonrojada, y él, mantenía una sonrisa sínica y de victoria en sus labios. ¡Se estaban por besar! Ella parecía no poder actuar, estaba como bajo shock. Como no estarlo, sus tácticas de conquista eran tan cautivadoras que te sentías en el cielo mismo.

Debo hacer algo, tal vez si...

Me pongo entre ellos y entro en el cuerpo de mi prima. Trato de mover los brazos, bien puedo controlarlos. Teniendo la mente en blanco su alma esta bajo mi merced. Alzo la mano en alto y lo abofeteo tan fuerte, que ruido sonoro ilumino el lugar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?—le grito con la voz de ella. Él la miraba entre sorprendido y confundido. Luego, las trompetas suenan en la entrada, anunciando la llegada del príncipe. Salgo corriendo, evitando algún conflicto del propio desgraciado. Llego a mi cuarto, y me arrojo en la cama. Con un fuerte empujón, me salgo de su cuerpo. Ella abre lentamente los ojos, preguntándose cómo es que había llegado allí.

Se volvió a sonrojar, cuando recordaba que estaba a punto de ser besada por él. Eso me encolerizo bastante. La joven Matsuri, entra apurada. Tenía los cabellos un poco desordenados, las ropas mal puestas y el maquillaje corrido. Me da un poco de vergüenza tener su presencia aquí, puesto a mi inoportuna llegada a su habitación.

-Temari, el príncipe Shikamaru ha arribado. Prepárese. –le anuncia. Mientras tanto corre las cortinas, ocultando la media parte del cuarto.

-Querida Matsuri, aquí la que debería alistarse eres tú. ¿Te has mirado al espejo siquiera? Mi hermano parece no tener delicadeza con una dama. – le burla. Me rio internamente, porque tenía razón. Ella se sonroja cono tomate maduro y sale disparada al baño a arreglarse. La princesa carcajea, cuando unos golpes en la puerta le hacen callar. -¿Quién es?—pregunta.

-Soy el príncipe Shikamaru. ¿Me deja pasar? – dice con un tono de cansancio, tan característico de él.

-Claro, en unos momentos mi amiga le abrirá. – y como si de un rayo se tratase, la joven Matsuri, ya arreglada, le abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, Shikamaru-san. – le saluda con una reverencia.

-Buen día. Matsuri, el rey la llama. Requiere de su presencia. – le dice el príncipe.

–Oh, ya veo. Señorita, me voy por unos momentos—le anuncia.

-Despreocúpate. Ve tranquila. – le contesta Temari. Cuando la joven Matsuri se fue una sonrisa extraña aparece en el rostro del príncipe. ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! Mi padre no la había mandado a llamar, además, estaba en una reunión importante y si mal recuerdo, había solicitado no ser interrumpido. El muy cretino lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?—le pregunta.

-No del todo bien. – contesta ella. –Me siento algo extraña, como confundida. –

-Ya veo. – susurra. -¿Quiere que juguemos?—propone.

-Hoy no me apetece jugar. – le contesta.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe. Iba a dejarla ganar esta vez. – se burla el príncipe.

-¿Cómo dice?—apunta molesta. –Usted nunca jugo suave, siempre hacia movimientos tramposos. –

-Palabras acidas, de una mujer acida. – le responde.

-Maldito engreído… - susurra apretando un puño. -¡¿Quién te crees tu para hablarme así? – le grita.

-Un príncipe… y uno muy inteligente por si no se ha dado cuenta. – camina, acercándose a la sabana colgada. Temari podía visualizar su sombra creciendo a cada instante. Se prepara, para lo que sea que viniese.

-Aléjese. – le ordena.

-Tranquila, _alteza, _no pensaba hacer nada. Tan solo quería jugar un juego con usted. – ahí está de nuevo. La acentuación en la palabra. Levantó la mano, tomando la cortina de seda. La princesa le asió la muñeca atraves de la tela. Le había envuelto la piel con la seda, por lo que su piel no podía verse.

-¿Qué cree que hace? Yo no le di permiso para siquiera tocarla—le critica. Esto me preocupa mucho, si se entera del fraude, el reino caerá en desgracia.

-¿Podría soltarme? Sus uñas se están clavando en mi piel. – pide astutamente el joven.

-No. – responde. Shikamaru trata de zafarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte. Sus piernas se posicionaron de una manera que le permitiese obtener más fuerza. Pero resbalo, quedando enredado sus pies en la cortina. Cayó para atrás, pero sostuvo la muñeca de la princesa para evitar la caída. Mal intento, ambos cayeron al suelo, con la cortina sobre ellos.

-Ouch. – se quejo Shikamaru. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo un gran peso sobre su pecho y abdomen. Era la princesa. Tomo la sabana, y con velocidad la hiso a un lado. Ella al sentirse encima del príncipe, levanto la vista con rapidez.

El ambiente está muy denso, como si se estuvieran comunicando con la mirada. El joven sostenía su negra mirada, sobre los ojos verdosos de ella. Trato de mover sus manos, pero una la tenia agarrada por ella y la otra… ¿Dónde está? Allí, sosteniéndole la cintura.

Estaba tan perdido en los ojos de ella, como ella en los de él. Tenía un sonrojo muy notable. Y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido. Tal vez esto no sea tan malo como pensé.

¡Siempre creí en el amor a primera vista!

El príncipe abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella se lo impido posando una mano sobre ella.

-Me toca hablar a mí. – sentencio. Se levanta y recoge la sabana tirada. Él le seguía con la mirada, ahora más natural. Con un deje somnoliento y aburrido. Pero parecía mantener cierto interés en ella. Dobló la tela y la posó sobre la cama. – tráigase la silla. – le indicó.

Una vez enfrentados, se permite hablar.

-Como habrá notado, no soy la princesa Eiko. En realidad, soy su prima. –

-Ya lo sabía. – dijo tranquilamente. Maldita sanguijuela intelectual.

-¿Cómo…?—se pregunta.

-Tiene muchas características que la diferencian de su prima. Una: ella nunca se intereso en mi, ni yo de ella. – Argh, si tuviera carne en mi puño, te golpearía hasta destrozarte. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así de mí? –Dos: su piel. La piel de la princesa Eiko era mas pálida, y suave. La suya esta levemente tostada y es mas tersa. Tres: su cabello. –

-Valla. Es muy difícil de persuadir. – dice ella sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está la princesa Eiko, entonces? – pregunta serio.

-Falleció. – contesta.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Cuándo?—pregunta alterado. En realidad no creí que le importara mi desaparición.

-Hace tres meses. Dos semanas luego hiso su visita. ¿Recuerda el juego de Shogi que tanto le costó ganar? Para ese entonces yo ya estaba ocupando su lugar. – el oía asombrado. – Espere, necesito llamar a mi hermano. –

-¿Tiene un hermano? – preguntó.

-Dos. – dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con un joven gordito. Parecía asustado, al verse frente a la princesa. -¿Qué haces tu aquí?—le preguntó con fastidio.

-Yo-yo… verá… - tartamudea el joven castaño.

-Es Chouji. Mi acompañante. – informó Shikamaru. Ella tomó al joven castaño por el cuello del traje y lo obligó a entrar.

-Reza por tu vida, que no hayas escuchado nada. – le dijo, sombríamente. Él pobre chico se estremecía bajo su mirada oscura.

-Suéltalo. Yo le ordene que espere fuera del cuarto. Y si, escucho todo. –

-¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que puede ocurrir si le cuenta a alguien?—lo arrastra hasta sentarlo al lado del príncipe y se dirige de nuevo a la puerta. Llama a una sirvienta que mande a buscar a su hermano y a su amiga, la joven Matsuri. –Y supongo, que lo que dijiste de que el rey la necesitaba era mentira. –

El príncipe rio. Se sentía complacido por su astucia.

Ella volvió a su lugar, y los observo atentamente. Sobre todo al príncipe Shikamaru. Ellos mantenían una pelea de miradas, que era un tanto extraña. Ella estaba muy seria. Él, la miraba igual. La puerta se abrió, dando a mostrar al mi primo y su amante.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué la cortina no está colgada?—demando el príncipe Gaara.

-Tranquilo hermano, siéntense. Tenemos una larga historia por contar. – dice ella. Gaara se sentó a la derecha de la princesa, y Matsuri se sentó a la derecha de Gaara. Este la rodea por la cintura, de manera disimulada. Pero no lo suficiente para la vista del príncipe de la Hoja.

La siguiente hora, ella estuvo relatando todo. Mi inesperada y extraña muerte. Su llegada al reino. Su sustitución en mi posición como princesa y heredera de ese reino.

-Ya entiendo. – termino por decir Shikamaru.

-¿Y ahora que sucederá?—pregunta Matsuri.

-Creo que aun no nos contaron todo. – se queja el príncipe Shikamaru.

-¿A qué te refieres?—

-Me refiero a… eso. – señala hacia la joven Matsuri. Unos dedos sobresalían de su cintura. Ella se trata de alejar, para que no se notara, pero el príncipe Gaara la sujetó más hacia sí mismo. Le miró con enojo a Shikamaru. –Tranquilo… no pensaba decir nada. – se defendió.

-Bien, otra secreto por guardar. – dice mirándolo demandantemente. A ambos jóvenes. -Mi hermano Gaara, tiene como amante a mi amiga Matsuri. Ella no es de la realeza, pero eso a mí no me importa. Es amor, a fin de cuentas. No tiene clase social ni ley. – rectificó duramente. Esa es mi prima, me enorgullece tanto.

-Descuida. Tampoco era que me importase. – los miro a los dos jóvenes, ahora abrazados. Ah, son tan adorables. –Felicidades. – le deseó. Que dulce de su parte, no parecía tan engreído como lo asimila por fuera. Pero aun así no me agrada…

-Gracias, Shikamaru-san. – le dice la joven Matsuri.

- De acuerdo. ¿Le diremos a nuestro tío, sobre esto?—pregunta Temari. Todos acurdan con reunirse, terminada la reunión de mi padre.

-Ya que todo está dicho y hecho… tengo ganas de dar un paseo por el parque. – Dice la princesa.

-La acompaño. – dice una voz. ¡Sí! Creo que florece el amor. Mientras ella se mantenga con el príncipe engreído, alejada del desgraciado ese… todo estará bien.

-Claro. Como desee. – contesta. Cuando ellos se fueron, todos se miraron con ojos cómplices, excepto Gaara. Parecía querer matar al príncipe.

-Gaara, no te preocupes. ¿Estás celoso por que Temari tendrá una pareja? – le pregunta la joven Matsuri abrazándolo. –Piensa lo feliz que será. Ella no cree en el amor, y se está desviviendo por tratar de encontrar como podemos estar juntos nosotros. –

-Mmm —dice por lo bajo.

-Déjala ser feliz, por primera vez. –le ruega, besándole con dulzura.

-Odio que me beses cuando me ruegas. – le susurra al oído. La castaña se estremece, oh no. no empiecen ahora. ¿Acaso pensaran hacerlo frente al mejor amigo del príncipe?

-Coincido con la señorita, alteza. – le comenta el gordito Chouji. – mi amigo necesita algo de compañía. Necesita experimentar el amor, ya que él lo ve como algo muy… como decirlo… problemático. – comenta riendo.

Luego de una relajada caminata por el parque, la princesa y el príncipe se dirigieron hacia el salón para pedir hablar con mi padre. Los estuve observando todo el día, y he de decir, que ahora que todo esta descubierto no puedo sentirme mas relajada.

De haber sabido que el príncipe engreído, se enamoraría a primera vista de mi prima, habría hecho tirar esa cortina desde la primera visita. Pero todo sucede por algo, ¿Verdad? Valió la pena tantos días de arduo pensar.

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí les dejo el 7mo capitulo. Este está dedicado a Nonahere. Que tanto había esperado por que todo se descubriese. **

**Lamento no poder subir un capi de "Guerra de Bandas", no tengo tanto tiempo. Me obligan a apagar la computadora temprano, porque mañana hay colegio **

**Bueno, nos vemos el finde que viene. Donde subiré la conti faltante y quizá, otra conti mas. **

**Quiero agradecer a la gente que sigue este fic: (Y aquellos que me pusieron como alerta y/o favorito)**

**-ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS**

**-Mitchel0420**

**-Nonahere**

**-Angelovenejiten**

**Nos vemos luego… en otro fic quizá. **

**Chaito! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

**Advertencia: Lime.**

Capitulo 8: ¿Que sucedió?

Hoy se cumple el quinto día del hospedaje del príncipe Shikamaru en el reino. Debo admitir, que jamad vi tanta alegría en mi prima, sus peleas, sus charlas y discusiones… parecería que les gustara pelear, así como dos niños pequeños.

Todavía recuerdo, cuando de niños, venían ella, Gaara y Kankuro aquí. A jugar. A convivir. A ser felices.

Aunque, últimamente estoy algo tensa. Si, tensa. Porque ese maldito, y mi desgraciada mala suerte, no dejan que se consuma el momento en el que llega el beso decisivo. Ya eran cuatro las veces que el príncipe intentaba besarla, y fueron cuatro las veces que fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Y cuándo es que supuestamente salimos?—preguntó una voz femenina a fueras del cuarto. Fácilmente pude reconocerla como la voz de mi prima.

-En unos minutos, debe cambiarse, bañarse, prepara su bolso de mano… -enumera la joven Matsuri. Me acerco a la entrada y "asomo" mi cabeza a través de la madera.

-Uff, que fastidio. –suspira. Gira el pomo de la puerta y entra a la habitación. Se despoja de sus prendas, dejándolas en su cama y entra al baño.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?—pregunta la joven frente a la puerta del baño.

-No, Matsuri. Descansa hasta el viaje. – le contesta Temari. –Sabes… mis tíos están ocupados ahora. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y vas a ver a Gaara?—preguntó.

-Bu-bueno… - dijo con el rostro notablemente rojo. Se voltea y sale del cuarto. Sonrió pícaramente, pero al recordar la escena que casi veo hace unos días, mi sonrisa se esfuma. Aun me siento avergonzada de solo pensarlo. Quiero decir, no siento porque estoy muerta, pero aun conservo el recuerdo de cómo es la sensación.

En fin, hay un llamado a la puerta. ¿Sera la joven Matsuri? ¿Se habrá arrepentido, u olvidó algo?

-¿Princesa…?—pregunta una voz, obviamente no femenina. -¿Princesa esta allí?—vuelve a llamar. Me quedo observando el umbral de la puerta, esperando que algo ocurriese. Oigo un crujido, proveniente del metal al moverse. Oh, no. No pensara entrar… ¿O sí? Mi prima lo matara por hacer tal atrevimiento. Con los nervios hasta los codos, juego con mis dedos, aguardando que la masacre comience.

-Tiene un lindo cuarto… - susurra. Camina de un lado a otro, mirando y guardando detalles de todo lo que ve. Sus ojos, repentinamente, se quedaron atorados en le prenda puesta sobre la cama. Se acerca lentamente, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Un ruido en el baño, hace que ambos volteemos. El joven, cayendo en la situación que se encontraba, se le tiñó las mejillas de un color rosado. Parece tan adorable. Retrocedió a pasos livianos y lentos, evitando que sea descubierto. Pero cuando estaba a dos metros de la puerta, Temari sale del baño.

La situación, a mi pesar, además de incomoda me es graciosa. Es decir, si tan solo pudieran ver las caras de ambos. Temari, está paralizada. No puede creer que el príncipe haya osado entrar sin su permiso. Y él, se quiere morir. Ahora debes estar temiendo por su vida.

-Eh… yo… - trata de excusarse él. Al oír su voz, Temari vuelve a la realidad y entonces estalla.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?—Le grita. Oh, por Dios. Esto estará bueno. -¡DIME QUIEN TE DIO EL PERMISO!—Siguió gritando mientras tomaba un florero de su mesa y se lo lanzaba sobre la cabeza.

-Espere…- dijo esquivando el objeto. -¡Déjeme explicarle!– decía, acercándose a ella, para poder aclarar todo.

-¡No te acerques!—le ordena. Su grito, deja inmóvil al príncipe. -¡Eres un pervertido! – dice tirando un almohadón. -¡Acosador!—tira otro. -¡Sucio! – otro más. -¡Y maldito deprava…!—De acuerdo, esto no me lo esperaba.

-Por favor. No sea tan problemática y déjeme explicarle. – le pide, casi en ruego. Pero lo que me extraña, es que no lo pide porque se siente avergonzado, lo pide porque no quiere lidiar con un problema. Hmp, valla hombre.

Vago.

Temari se queda fija en sus ojos, ignorando el agarre de su muñeca por parte de Shikamaru. La distancia entre ambos era finísima. Oh, si tan solo pudiera darles el empujón que necesitan…

-Óigame y óigame bien. –habla apretando su muñeca. - No soy ningún pervertido, depravado o lo que sea que usted quiera llamarme. – comentó ofendido. –Tan solo venia a avisarle que estaba retrasada para el viaje. Golpee la puerta, pero como no respondía entré. Cuando me di cuenta que se hallaba en su baño, me iba a retirar, y fue justo ahí, que usted me vio. – dijo. Suelta su muñeca y se aleja de ella lentamente. Camina con las manos en sus bolsillos, y luego de que abre la puerta se voltea. –La espero abajo. – y se fue. ¡Qué mala suerte!

Cuando el ruido de la madera resonó en la silenciosa habitación, la princesa soltó el aire acumulado. Me acerqué para corroborar su estado y podía jurar sobre mi putrefacto cuerpo envenenado, que su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que quince caballos. Y más fuerte que quince tambores. Bueno… tal vez no todo está perdido.

Con el ceño fruncido, y bufando de vez en cuando, terminó de vestirse y salió al exterior del palacio. Cuando llegó a los carruajes, su mirada buscaba a otra. Y cuando la encontró los rostros de ambos se colorearon de un leve carmín. Ella lo ignora, y sube a su vehículo, junto con la señorita Matsuri y el príncipe Gaara.

En el otro, viajaba el príncipe acompañado de su fiel amigo, el gordito Chouji. Dentro, podía ver al joven muy tenso. En verdad se sentía raro. Su alma tenía una mezcla de confusión y algo cerca de la lujuria. ¡Malditos hombres! ¿Acaso no piensan en otra cosa? Piensan de abajo para arriba, a mi parecer.

Las trompetas sonaron, y los jinetes mandaron a marchar a sus caballos. Los portones se abrieron y yo mire como lentamente salían del reino. El destino a visitar, era en las afueras del territorio real. En otra región, donde se utiliza como principal lugar de paseo y excursión.

Muchas veces he ido yo, acompañada de mi pasado amante. Pero, oh Dios, la había pasado tan genial. Tengo recuerdos muy dulces y placenteros de mis paseos por ese enorme valle. Espero, que mi prima tenga la suerte de contagiarse con la magia del lugar, y poder encontrar el amor del príncipe.

(En las afueras del reino.)

-Temari… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas como… ida. – dijo Matsuri mirando fijo a su acompañante.

-¿MH? No, no me pasa nada. En serio. Es solo que… aun no encuentro la ley esencial para su compromiso. – se excusa débilmente. Pero sabría que así lograría desviar el tema.

-Oh, por favor Temari. Primero debes encontrar tu felicidad. Luego acude a la de los demás. – le dice Matsuri tomando las manos de su amiga. –además… yo ya encontré mi felicidad, mi sentido en este mundo. – comenta abrazando a su amante y besándolo en la mejilla. Este solo le sonríe y la pega a su pecho. Luego, le besa la cabeza y apoya la suya sobre la de ella.

Temari miraba enternecida, casi deseaba tener alguien así. Descubrió, con el paso del tiempo, que su hermano Gaara, tenía mucho amor para ofrecer.

Posó su vista hacia la ventana, donde podía observar bellas flores de los colores que jamás imaginó. Pasto tan verde y suave, que nunca creyó. Parecía el paraíso, ya tenía ganas de bajar de ese asqueroso aparato y recostarse sobre la hierba. Observar el cielo y quedarse dormida en el proceso.

La espera no duró mucho, porque el relinchar de los caballos anunció la llegada. Con anhelo y prisa, abrió la puerta para sentir una brisa suave y fresca chocar contra su rostro. Bajó los tres escalones y caminó hasta estar frente al camino de piedra. A sus espaldas podía oír los comentarios entusiastas de la castaña.

Raramente, casi ni gente había. De hecho… estaban solo ellos. "Punto a favor", pensó Temari. Ya que lo que suceda en el valle, se queda en el valle. Cuando volteó para hablar con su amiga, no la encontró sino hasta la mitad del camino que se internaba en el lugar. Ahora estaba sola. Bueno, no exactamente. Estaba con Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Valla, que bello paisaje. – exclamó el gordito. -¿Me pregunto si tendrán restaurantes aquí?—dijo yéndose como un rayo, adentrándose en el valle. De acuerdo, es oficial. Se había quedado sola con quien menos quería.

-¿Quiere pasear?—preguntó a sus espaldas el príncipe. Ella volteó lentamente y notó que le estaba ofreciendo su brazo para guiarla.

-Claro. – contestó seria. Lo rodeó y se sujetó débilmente. Quería evitar todo contacto posible. Comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo el sendero marcado. Había muchos árboles de cerezo, que emanaban un aroma delicioso. Temari se separa de Shikamaru, y recoge varias flores de cerezo para tener en su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe hace un gran bostezo para luego estornudar por el exceso de polen en el ambiente.

-¿Es alérgico?—preguntó ella. –Podemos irnos a otro lado si prefiere… -Dice acercándose y ofreciéndole su pañuelo. Él lo toma y se suena la nariz.

-Gracias. Se lo devolveré en cuanto pueda. –

-Quédeselo, lo necesita más que yo. – dijo burlona, pero con una tierna sonrisa. Shikamaru se guarda en el bolsillo el pañuelo y, volviendo a ofrecerle su brazo, caminan hasta salir del sendero de flores. Ahora, se hallaban frente a un majestuoso lago. Pero entre este y ellos, había un colina, no muy empinada, pero bastante larga.

Temari tenía granes tentaciones de correr hacia abajo y rodar en el proceso. Tal y como hacían de chicos en su reino. En ese momento, un viento rápido y refrescante, le hiso perder su chal. Este volaba colina abajo, y ella, ya que era su favorito, decidió perseguirlo.

-Espere, princesa. – le llamó el príncipe. –No corra que se va a caer. – pero él ignoraba que estaba corriendo detrás de ella. Temari tenía sostenida su pollera con una mano, y con la otra la extendía hacia el aire, tratando de tomar la tela.

-Ni hablar. Era de mi madre, no puedo perderlo. – a dos metros de haber corrido logró atraparlo para luego reír. Pero no frenó, aun corría riendo y sonriendo. Se sentía una niña otra vez. Shikamaru no se quedaba atrás, también reía, por extraño que parezca. Ya casi la había alcanzado y propusieron una carrera.

Pero a mitad de camino, el príncipe tropezó con una piedra y calló sobre la princesa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la toma por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo para evitar que se lastime. Ruedan y ruedan. Pero Temari aun reía y reía. Cuando llegaron a la base, ella cayó encima del pecho del muchacho. Estaba algo despeinada, y los pastos se le pagaron al vestido.

Debajo, el príncipe se tomaba la cabeza, ya que se había dado un buen golpe. Cuando ambos se compusieron, notaron en la incomoda situación en que se hallaban. Ella, encima de él. Él, agarrándole por la cintura. Pero ninguno se movió. Quien quiso dar el paso fue él, acercándose a sus rojos labios con delicadeza. Ella, lo imitó y así hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos.

Al principio solo fue un roce, que duro menos de cinco segundos. Pero cuando ambos entendieron que querían mas, se estrecharon con furia y un deseo abrazador. El joven se sentó y se recostó en la inclinación de la colina. Solo para mayor comodidad, pero sentó sobre su falda a Temari.

Le acarició sin pudor sus piernas, levantando poco a poco el vestido y su enagua. Ella, no quiso estar detrás. Así que le abrió la camisa de seda, sacándole esa molesta corbata para poder apreciar el torso trabajado del muchacho. Pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre la cálida piel, provocando un estremecimiento por parte de Shikamaru.

Él, pasó a besar su cuello. Mientras desataba los cordones del corsé. Cuando se halló lo suficientemente flojo, bajó la parte de los hombros para seguir por allí. Decidió dejar su marca en la tostada piel. Temari suspiró en su oído, haciendolo poner más nervioso aun. Shikamaru no podía creer la exquisita visión que tenia de los pechos de la rubia.

Se catalogó como pervertido en ese momento, pero no le importó. Tan solo ansiaba probarlos. Sentir la suavidad de su piel con su lengua.

Le bajó mas las mangas y logró su objetivo. Los senos de la muchacha estaban a merced de él. Pero justo cuando estaba por acercarse, sintió una presión en su entrepierna, sobre la tela. No, no era la excitación, eso ya lo había notado. Hecho un rápido vistazo y cayó en que era la mano de Temari que trataba de colarse entre la tela.

-Yo nunca soy última. – dijo con esfuerzo. –Si… crees tener… el control… ¡Demuéstralo! – le dijo entre gemidos. Él le sonrió con sorna, y le apretó las nalgas, haciéndola gemir algo audible. Y, por supuesto, brincar por la acción.

-Es toda una dama. – se burló. Ella frunció el ceño e introdujo su mano por completo dentro del pantalón. Shikamaru, al sentir su contacto, apretó los dientes y reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

-¿Decías, vago?—le contesta triunfal. Shikamaru a duras penas, se separa. Toma toda la energía que tiene y coloca uno de los pechos de ella en su boca. Por poco y muerde por el apretón que ella introdujo en su miembro. Con la otra mano, Temari se tapó la boca. Él, consiguió mayor libertad para hacer su trabajo.

Pero le gustaba oírla gemir, así que extrajo la mano de la fémina de su boca y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Temari, se vio obligada a apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos. Forzando su conciencia a no gritar.

-Ah… Esto es… vergonzoso… - dice entre suspiros la rubia. El solo sonríe sobre la tersa piel, mientras cambiaba de un pecho al otro.

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡TEMARI! ¿Dónde están? – oyen ambos a lo lejos. Ambos se separan bruscamente, con el corazón por la garganta. Se acomodan las ropas y se arreglan los cabellos alborotados. Como final, Shikamaru debió atar los hilos del corsé de Temari. Lo cual fue un gran problema. Al estar listos a una increíble velocidad, el moreno contestó.

-¡CHOUJI, AQUÍ! – gritó. En minutos, la redonda cara de su amigo aparece a lo alto de la colina.

-¿Qué hacen allí abajo?—

-A Temari se le calló su chal. Y al bajar para recuperarlo no tropezamos y caímos. Pero no te preocupes, ya subimos. – contesta mirando con complicidad a la rubia. Esta lo mira y se sonroja, amentando el ego de parte del moreno. Pero en segundos, le sonríe de igual forma y se lame los labios de manera provocativa. Y por supuesto, a propósito.

Caminaron sobre la base, al lado del lago, para dar a unos metros con una escalera que conducía hacia la punta. Donde se encontraba Chouji. Al llegar hasta arriba, agotados, notaron como el castaño sostenía bolsas, las cuales contenían comida. Suspiraron aliviados, ya que de no ser por que Chouji estaba comprando hubieran sido descubiertos.

-No creas que terminó aquí. – susurró Shikamaru a Temari en la oreja. –Al volver te espero en mi carruaje. No me hagas esperar. – ella le miró y continuó camino.

Mientras tanto, en la otra parte del valle una pareja caminaba con las manos entrelazadas. Se sentaron en la banca más cercana, ya que la castaña no se sentía bien del todo. Decía estar mareada.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Podemos irnos y buscar al médico real. – propuso Gaara.

-Estoy bien… es normal. Digo en mi estado. – comenta sonrojada. El chico pone cara de no comprender lo que hace reír a Matsuri. –Cielo, estoy… embarazada. – dice entrelazando sus dedos nerviosa. Gaara abre los ojos impactado.

¿Un hijo?

¿De ambos?

Sin esperar la estrechó contra su pecho y le recorrió la cara de besos. Ella reía por las cosquilla y se alegró de que lo haya tomado tan bien. Se pararon, pue el sol se estaba poniendo, y caminaron de vuelta hacia las carrozas.

Una vez todos reunidos, hubo un cambio de acompañantes.

-Yo iré con el príncipe. Necesitamos discutir algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes. – dijo Temari. Matsuri y Gaara accedieron. Pero antes de voltearse, Matsuri se quedó mirando fijamente la clavícula de su amiga. "No, imposible". Pensó.

-¿Sucede algo, Matsuri?—preguntó Gaara.

-¡No! nada, solo echaba un visitado al lugar antes de irnos. – contestó nerviosa. Se apresuró a subir a su carruaje y esperar. Y junto con ellos, iba Chouji, quien fue ordenado por su amigo el cambiar de vehículo.

**Ok. No se catalogarlo como lime. ¿Pero es lime verdad? Ah ya ni se que escribo. Jejeje. **

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Chaito!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

**Advertencia: Lemmon.**

Capitulo 9: El cielo. El infierno.

_-No creas que terminó aquí. – susurró Shikamaru._

No podía quitarse esa frase de su mente. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que estaba subiendo a su vehículo. Se sentía una zorra barata, sedienta de sexo. Se sentía sucia por haber caído en ese juego vicioso. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo vio sentado. Mirando hacia afuera, fumando un cigarrillo. No lo entendió en ese entonces, pero la imagen le pareció increíblemente excitante.

-Ejem. –carraspeó para que notara su presencia. Él volteo y le sonrió arrogantemente. –Quita esa expresión de tu rostro, vago. –

-¿Por qué lo de vago?—Preguntó molesto y cansado del mismo adjetivo. Ella levantó una ceja como diciendo: "¿En serio preguntas?" –Ya, ya. Entendí. – dijo levantando las manos. –Pero no hacía falta. Que problemática eres. –

-Cuida la boca príncipe, que ya que estamos solos tengo la total libertad de patearte el trasero. – amenazó cruzándose de piernas, sentada frente de él. En el proceso, el vestido se le levantó junto con la enagua, dando a mostrar sus tornadas y quemadas piernas.

-Lindas piernas, princesa. – dijo burlón. Tan solo para provocarla.

-Gracias. – dijo sonriendo. – Lindo amiguito, lastima que siempre está dormido. Como tu. – dijo. Eso se lo tomó muy personal Shikamaru, por lo que le demostraría de lo era capaz.

-La que debe tener cuidado eres tu. Estas entrando en terreno peligroso, y si lo atraviesas tendrás que verte en una situación peor a la de la colina… - contestó co el seño fruncido. La sonrisa de Temari se desvaneció reemplazada por un tenue sonrojo. –No soy tan vago como crees. –

-Lo dudo… -susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó.

-Que lo dudo. Además ¿Quién cree…?—estaba por criticar pero se vio silenciada por los labios del príncipe. Iba a golpearle el rostro por atrevido, pero Shikamaru tomó sus dos muñecas y las colocó una a cada lado de la cintura de ella.

Temari mantenía los labios cerrados, y hacia lo imposible por separarlo. Pero cuando él bordeó sus labios con su lengua, sintió un escalofrío tal, que le arrebató toda fuerza existente en ese instante. Aflojó su tensión y decidió acompañarlo en el beso. Cuando Shikamaru notó que su fuerza disminuía, se arriesgó y soltó sus muñecas. Las cuales salieron disparadas hacia su cuello, para profundizar el beso.

Con un suspiro de parte de ella, pudo verse libre para adentrar su lengua. Ahora recorría más que cuando sucedió el "incidente" en la tarde. Hacia unos minutos que el carruaje había empezado su marcha, fue por eso que Shikamaru se había abalanzado sobre ella. El movimiento de la destrozada carretera serviría para esconder los movimientos que ellos realizarían. La cabalgata, cubriría los gemidos de ambos. Aunque dudaba esto último, ya que cuando la oyó por primera vez gemir con ese encantador tono quería que lo haga más fuerte. Y con su nombre.

Para él.

Tomándola por la cintura, la hizo sentarse a horcajadas. El asiento era bastante grande, así que no había problema. Para que estuviera más cómoda, le levantó el vestido, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso. Ella suspiró sobre su boca, y procedió a deslizar sus manos desde su cuello hasta su cabeza. Sacándole esa coleta extraña.

Pasó sus dedos por el negro cabello, haciéndole un masaje delicioso. Cuando el aire faltaba, se separaron juntando frentes. Sus narices se rozaban. Estaban tan cerca que más que tomar aire, respiraban el aliento del otro.

-Que comience la batalla. – sentenció sobre sus labios Shikamaru. Ella le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, bajando sus manos y desatando su camisa de seda. Una vez que el torso se vio despejado, lo recorrió como si estuviese tocando el tesoro más fino. Con sus uñan trazo un camino de arriba abajo. Y viceversa. El apretó los labios y los ojos. Eso era difícil de resistir. Se estaba desesperando. Y no era solo él…

-Valla, valla. – dijo ella separándose. –Tenemos visitas. –

-Hmp. – dijo él. Le desabrochó la gran pollera y se la sacó. La hiso a un lado y volvió a acariciar sus largas piernas. Subió hasta su corsé, para sacárselo trabajosamente.

-Déjame a mí. – dijo ella y de un ágil y escurridizo movimiento se lo sacó como si una remera fuese. Sonrió con sorna, exponiendo sus pechos frente a él. Pero no se dejo intimar, y Shikamaru los tomó con la boca. Chupaba como si fuese un bebe, y pasaba su lengua por los ya erectos pezones. -¡Ah…! – expresó en un largo suspiro la rubia. A tientas y laboriosamente, le desataba el pantalón. Pero frenaba cada vez que el joven le mordía.

Sentía ganas de tocarse por todos lados, de agarrar algo y destruirlo por el gran placer que estaba sintiendo. Pero ya no sufrió tanto, por que Shikamaru la había hecho voltearse y darle la espalda. Con una mano le obligó a que le mirase para poder besarla. Con la otra acariciaba su pecho derecho.

Una vez en ello, se atrevió a introducirla dentro de su gran bombachón, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Llegó hasta su zona intima y la acarició delicadamente.

-No…n-no… - decía entre besos ella.

-No lo niegues, se que quieres. – dijo besándola y mordiendo su labio inferior. –Seré bueno, no temas. – susurró a su oído. Sin esperar una respuesta, introdujo un dedo.

-¡Ah, Dios!—casi grita ella. Hiso movimientos de penetración y cuando notó que la humedad allí crecía, introducía otro más. Hasta tener tres dedos. –Esto… es in- increíble… - suspiraba. Temari ya se creía en el cielo, pero estaba equivocada. Esto recién comenzaba.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba tomando la delantera. Estaba dominando, y ella no lo podía permitir. Se paró y se arrodilló frente a él. Le bajó el pantalón a una asombrosa velocidad y miró con ojos abiertos lo que el príncipe poseía. "No creí que fuera… así." Pensó. "Exageras Temari, el problema es que es la primera vez que haces esto."

-Entonces son amantes. – concluyó Chouji. Matsuri se sonrojó ante el adjetivo, pero era verdad. Era su amante. Gaara había aceptado que el Cataño sepa la verdad, después de todo, parecía alguien de fiar, además de ser muy simpático.

-Exacto. El problema que tenemos ahora, es que ella está embarazada. – Señaló Gaara.

-Oh, valla. – dijo sintiéndose mal por ellos. Pues parecían tan felices a pesar de vivir una segunda vida dentro del castillo en el día. –Estoy seguro de que algo se podrá hacer. –

-Temari está buscando una respuesta para esto. Pero tal vez, una vez que sea reina podrá decretar el libre matrimonio. – sonrió feliz Matsuri, acariciando su vientre.

-Entonces… ¿Decidió casarse con el príncipe Shikamaru para poder crear leyes nuevas? – Apuntó el gordito. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, pues había sido una buena pregunta. Matsuri en seguida negó.

-Ella no lastimaría a alguien de esa manera. –

-Antes que todo es una princesa. – respaldó Gaara.

Temari se encontraba acercando su boca hacia el miembro de Shikamaru. Hasta que logró metérselo completamente en la boca. El joven lanzó un largo suspiro, tomándose los cabellos. Cuando ya no sentía el dolor que se causaba, tomó de la cabeza a la rubia y le marcó el ritmo. Ella chupaba, mordía y lamia. Sin duda era la única y mejor experiencia de su vida.

Una vez que ella estuvo saciada, se separó para mirarlo con una sonrisa. El la miró con enojo, pues estaba disfrutándolo. Es más, estaba a pocos segundos de venirse y la acción repentinamente se detiene. Pero antes de que pudiese protestar, ella toma su pene entre sus manos y hace n movimiento ascendente y descendente. Cada vez más rápido, apretando más el objeto que tenía entre manos.

-Oh Dios. ¡No pares!—le decía. Ahora parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza. Ni apretarse el cabello le ayudaba a calmarse. Ahora Temari pasó a hacer algo que sorprendió tanto a él como a ella. Con sus dos grandes pechos, comenzó a masturbar al príncipe. Shikamaru apenas podía ver lo que sucedía, ya que el placer le hacía apretar los ojos y los dientes.

Sin previo aviso, Shikamaru derramo su esperma sobre la cara y pecho de la joven. Ella se quitó el líquido con indiferencia y pasó sus dedos húmedos all rededor del rostro del joven. Shikamaru la levantó y la sentó sobre su miembro. Lo que lo hiso gruñir por la excitación. Quiso relajar un poco el ambiente y se dedicó a besarla por un rato.

Degusto cada parte del interior de la boca de Temari. Dejó moradas manchas en la parte inferior del cuello, en la clavícula y cerca de los pezones. Ella suspiraba y acariciaba cada musculo que poseía. Estaba bastante tonificado para verse como un vago. Lo separó d su seno para devorarle los labios.

-Temari ¿Estas lista?—le susurró luego de separarse de sus labios. Ella le asintió mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. –Tranquila, no hagas eso. – le frenó. Ese movimiento estimulatorio le comenzaba a revolver el interior, dándole deseos de penetrarla salvajemente. Pero como sabía que era virgen no quería lastimarla, además tenía un orgullo que mantener.

-¿Qué no haga qué? –preguntó graciosa. -¿Esto?—dijo moviéndose en círculos sobre él. Rozando su sexo con el suyo. Shikamaru apretó los dientes y la tomó por la cintura.

-Aquí vamos, princesa. – dijo sonriendo. Ella acomodó su entrada sobre el glande de él. De a poco, se iba adentrando. Pero dolía. –Si te dejas caer de una, dolerá menos. – le aconsejó. –Eres fuerte, puedes manejarlo. Lo sé. – le alentó acariciando su brazo. Ella apretaba las uñas en sus hombros.

Tal como dijo, se dejó caer y sintió el dolor instantáneamente. Pero sinceramente, no fue tan doloroso. Es decir, al romper su barrera hubo un leve tirón. Pero el resto comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-Se siente tan… ah… bien. – dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Temari, entre tanto, se decidió acomodar, volviendo a hacer el movimiento circular sobre el miembro palpitante del joven. Shikamaru sintió arder más su interior ahora que estaba dentro de ella.

-¡Te dije que no hagas eso! – le regañó dándole un golpecito en la nalga. Ella frunció el ceño y le habló

-A mí nadie me pega… - comenzó haciendo los movimientos más veloces y profundos. Tan solo para torturarlo. –Vago. –

-Mierd… - se quejó. No pudo soportarlo más, así que la sujetó por la cadera y le marcó el ritmo de las penetraciones. Ella parecía saltar, y los pechos le rebotaban de manera majestuosa frente a su cara. Con tentación se acercó a uno de ellos y comenzó a morderlo y succionarlo. Como un bebé.

-Shika… mas… por favor. – casi suplicaba ella. El ritmo no podía ir más rápido si estaban sentados. Por eso, la recostó y separó sus piernas colocándose entre ellas. Inició un movimiento suave y la velocidad comenzó a tomarse más alta. Hasta que la penetración resultó ser salvaje. Desbocada. –Ah… Si, shika… ¡ah!—gemía Temari. Se sentía increíblemente extasiada. Con una estocada triunfal llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre. Él no tardo en llegar, haciendo lo mismo.

Se sentó en el suelo y colocó a Temari entre sus piernas, abrazándola por debajo de los pechos. Apoyó su rostro entre el espacio entre su cuello y hombro y cerró los ojos. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas. Las ventanas estaban empañadas, las abrieron para eliminar sospechas de lo ocurrido allí. Cuando las fuerzas volvieron a ellos, se vistieron y se sentaron al lado de la ventana abierta. Para poder airearse. El viaje continuo con charlas insignificantes y amenas. Pero ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Temari tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras él le acariciaba los dorados cabellos.

Estaban pasando al lado de un arrollo, lo que decía que no faltaba mucho. Pero había algo inusual en cómo se veía el arrollo. ¿Qué era?

"El agua." Observó. "Parece que tuviera sangre en ella." Estaba por hacerle saber su sospecha al príncipe, pero este ya tenía una mirada de confusión en sus ojos.

Oh Dios, que masacre. Prima querida, primo querido ¿Cuando llegaran? Detengan esta atrocidad. No puedo observar mas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

Capitulo 10: Huir. O morir.

Mátenlos, había dicho. Esto no podía estar pasando… un grupo de unos quince guardias los estaban rodeando, y apuntaban con sus espadas hacia ellos. Los cinco jóvenes estaban formando un círculo mirándolos. La joven Matsuri tenía la mano de Gaara tomada. Mientras que Shikamaru solo pensaba como lograr salirse de esta.

El joven miraba hacia su alrededor, tomando nota mental del campo. Luego, una idea surcó su mente.

-Síganme la corriente… - susurró. Desenfundó su espada y atacó a los guardias de atrás. Atacó de frente y desarmó a dos de ellos. Rápidamente, Temari y Chouji tomaron las armas y mataron a sus dueños en ese instante. Se abrió un espacio donde se acomodaron los tres jóvenes armados. Gaara se colocó detrás de ellos, buscando la oportunidad para atacar, pero siempre teniendo cerca de él a su amante.

Shikamaru arrancó las cortinas que bordeaban la entrada, y empujó con la espada las antorchas que decoraban los costados de la puerta, mientras la princesa y el gordito Chouji continuaban luchando. Creó un muro de fuego, pero fácilmente podían saltarlo. Y era lo que pretendían hacer algunos, pero por ahora mi prima y el gordito Chouji los mantenían a raya. Aunque no creo que duren mucho. Son bastantes.

-Matsuri, ¿Tienes tu perfume contigo?—preguntó a la joven. ¿Para que querría su perfume? Lo agarró y obligó a retroceder a todos. Lo estrelló contra el camino de fuego, haciendo que una enorme nube anaranjada ascendiera, cegando a los guardias. ¡Impresionante! Nunca se me hubiera imaginado. -¡CORRAN!—

A la velocidad que le permitían a cada uno sus piernas, se alejaron del palacio y montaron los caballos. Los guardias habían atravesado la muralla de fuego e iban a atraparlos. Corrían arrojando lanzas y flechas. Una de ella logró rozar el brazo del príncipe haciéndolo gruñir. Todos viajaban solo a excepción de Gaara, que tenía detrás a la joven Matsuri. Tal vez no sabía montar a caballo.

Aceleraron su huida, pero de repente, tres jinetes montados a caballo aparecieron detrás de ellos. Y se acercaban a gran velocidad. Tan solo les falta poco para alcanzar el portón. La pareja iba ultima, es decir al fondo. Por eso, fue que cuando los guardias lograron tocarles los talones, arrancaron, literalmente, a la joven Matsuri del caballo. La sentaron en el caballo y la agarraron fuertemente por la cintura.

Mi primo siguió galopando, pero volteó su rostro ante lo sucedido. Estaba por darse la vuelta e ir a rescatarla, pero el príncipe se le puso en frente y obligó al caballo a galopar hasta la salida.

-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara, ayud…!—gritaba la joven Matsuri, hasta que fue noqueada por un golpe en la cabeza. Cayó desmayada en los brazos del guardia. La persecución se detuvo, debido a que los otros estaban ya muy lejos. Eran puntos en el horizonte. Dirijo mi atención hacia los guardias y los tres jinetes. Despacio, llevan a la joven Matsuri frente a él.

Gaara trataba de hacer volver al animal, pero el príncipe siempre se le impedía. Por lo que se fue alejando, dejando sola y desprotegida a su amante. Puedo sentir el odio que emana su cuerpo, y no quiero saber que le hará al príncipe cuando se detengan.

Mientras tanto, los guardias entraron al palacio, donde algunos sirvientes ya habían apagado el fuego y estaban corriendo las telas quemadas. Cuando él los vio sin el botín deseado, frunció notablemente el seño.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿¡Donde está el resto!?—ordenó saber molesto. Se acercó a uno de los hombres y le apuntó con una espada muy larga, impregnada de diamantes. Un momento… ¡Es la espada de mi padre! Maldita sabandija.

-Escaparon señor. – contestó uno, que temblaba.

-Ahh, ya veo. – dijo sonriendo y palmeándole un hombro. Pero en un parpadeo, ya tenía la filosa hoja del arma atravesando su pecho. Extrajo la espada, chorreante en sangre y arrojó el cuerpo al piso.

-Señor, piénselo así: habrán escapado, pero volverán. – aseguró uno que parecía tener nivel de coronel.

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro, sargento?—preguntó apuntándole. Pero este ni se inmutó.

-Porque la tenemos a ella. – dijo, haciendo pasar al jinete que traía en brazos a la joven Matsuri, aun inconsciente.

(Narración normal)

Habían estado galopando desde hacia quince minutos, y el palacio ya era casi imperceptible. Obviamente, ya habían salido de las tierras reales y estaban pisando tierra agrícola. Aquí viven campesinos que viven de lo que cosechan. Shikamaru dio la señal con la mano y pararon. Descendieron de los caballos y fue cuando Temari notó que algo faltaba. O más bien, alguien.

-¿Dónde está Matsuri?—preguntó alterada a Gaara. Este apretó los puños y miró hacia el suelo. Se sentía molestó consigo mismo por no haberla protegido. Se sentía eufórico con el príncipe, por impedirle ir a salvarla. En otras palabras, sentía una gran sed de matar algo.

-Fue tomada por los guardias. – le explicó el príncipe a la princesa. Se acercó a Gaara y le habló. –No te preocupes, volveremos por ella. Tan solo debo… - empezó a decir, pero fue arrojado al suelo por un puñetazo propinado por el pelirrojo. Shikamaru cayó al suelo con fuerza, se acostó de lado y se sobó la mandíbula. Dentro de la boca le sabía a sangre.

-¡Gaara, basta!—ordenó Temari, pero cuando vio que su hermano iba a hacer más que solo golpearlo se apresuró a actuar. Le quitó la espada y la arrojó lejos. Luego lo abrazó por la espalda, tratando de retenerlo. –Gaara, por favor tranquilízate. –

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – le gritó. -¿Cómo pudiste dejarla? – ahora forcejeaba en contra de su hermana, pero esta era muy fuerte. Y él lo sabía.

-Déjalo Temari, está bien. – le dijo a la princesa. Ella lo miró con duda, pero un asentimiento de parte del morocho le hiso soltar a su hermano. Afortunadamente, este no se le tiró encima. –Entiende que si volvías, era el fin. Para ambos. –

-¡Pues que así sea! Ahora está bajo el mando de ese imbécil, y ni siquiera sé que le hará. – le recriminó con los ojos escupiendo fuego.

-No le hará nada… -trató de hacerle ver, pero el pelirrojo no se veía muy convencido. Sobre todo si se trataba de dos personas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?—le desafió. -¿Tienes idea cuánto tardaremos en volver?— dijo. Shikamaru mantuvo una postura seria y fría. Gaara se le acercó a paso de cazador y lo miró con el odio más profundo del mundo. Le agarró la camisa y lo elevó a centímetros del suelo. –Le llega a suceder algo a ella, o a mi hijo… y ten por seguro que te mato. –

-¿Hijo?—susurró Temari. -¿Voy a ser tía?—

-Si Temari. Asi que si quieres ver nacer a tu sobrino, pon a trabajar a este vago inservible para que logremos rescatarlos. –dijo soltándolo con brusquedad.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Shikamaru?—preguntó Chouji.

-A pocos kilómetros de aquí, esta un pueblo. Podemos asentarnos y analizar lo que haremos a continuación. –

El resto del viaje fue tenso. Gaara iba al fondo, lo más lejos que podía de Shikamaru. Él, en cambio, iba al frente. Detrás le seguían Temari a la izquierda y Chouji por la derecha. Dicho pueblo, estaba a veinte minutos de viaje. Llegaron hacia la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar. Fueron recibidos con mucho respeto, pues ya sabían quién era ella. O eso creía saber.

Al decirles que provenían del Reino de la Hoja, creyeron que se trataba de la antigua princesa. Eiko. Por consejo de Shikamaru, no dijeron su verdadera identidad. Fueron con el jefe del pueblo y le comentaron su historia.

Este se compadeció de ellos, y les permitió quedarse el tiempo que necesitasen. Les prepararon las termas, que usualmente usaban para bañarse y un gran banquete. Aunque Temari les dijo que no hacía falta tanta cordialidad. Cenaron, y tuvieron una cálida charla con los aldeanos. Luego, llegó la hora de irse a dormir. Temari se encaminaba a su cuarto, y dos señoras mayores le guiaban el camino. Al llegar, la princesa les agradeció y que ella misma se prepararía su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, entonces. – dijeron ambas señoras, haciendo una leve reverencia. Temari aun detestaba que hagan eso. Después de todo era una persona como cualquier otra. Suspiró y se volteó para hacer su cama. Se desvistió y se colocó el pijama. Pero había olvidado que la puerta había quedado abierta y alguien la observaba desde su cuarto.

-Espero que tu hermano no me odie después de esto. – opinó una voz desde atrás. Ella se da la vuelta y en la habitación de enfrente, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados, estaba Shikamaru. Tenía unos pantalones de dormir, pero el torso estaba completamente desnudo. Y eso hiso sentir un tanto incomoda a la princesa. Pero calló en la cuenta de su error con la puerta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso me estabas viendo, vago degenerado?—

-Que no soy degenerado… - dijo enojado. –No seas problemática. No empecemos con lo mismo. – rogó.

-Que yo sepa, esta es la segunda vez que me ves semi desnuda. –

-¿Cual es el problema? Ya te vi desnuda, no creo que casi sea un problema. ¿Verdad?—le dijo acercándose lentamente.

-Eso es diferente, porque fue programado. —se defendió. –Como sea…Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste. Con Matsuri. – dijo ella.

-Entiende que si no lo evitaba, ambos morirían. Fue una decisión difícil, pero la volveremos a buscar. – se explicó lo más serio posible. –No le harán nada. Estoy seguro de ello. Saben que volveremos por Matsuri, así que deben tenerla intacta. La usaran como cebo. –

-Aun así… debió haber otra manera de evitarlo. Pudimos haberla salvado. – siguió insistiendo. Se giró y entró a su cuarto, Shikamaru le siguió por detrás y cerró la puerta. Se acercaron a la ventana y miraron el cielo nocturno, empapado de estrellas. –Tenemos que traerla de vuelta. Por Gaara. –

-Se ve que se quieren mucho. –

-Si, así es. ¿Sabías que Matsuri fue acogida por mí? Le mentí a mi padre sobre donde la conocí, le había dicho que fue en una de esas fiestas reales de porquería. –dijo haciendo un gesto indiferente con la mano.

-¿Dónde la viste, entonces?—quiso saber curioso.

-En mi fiesta de cumpleaños. La encontré debajo de la mesa hurgando comida. La convencí y me la lleve a mi cuarto. La bañe, la vestí y me acompañó toda la noche. – relató. El joven escuchaba muy atento la historia. –Con el tiempo, le enseñe como pasar desapercibida. Nos hicimos muy amigas, y nos contábamos todo. Por ejemplo, me entere de que es huérfana. Yo le conté que no tenía madre. Con los meses, empezó a abrirse con la familia. Hablaba con mis hermanos, y logró lo imposible. –dijo riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Descubrió un tesoro?— dijo a modo de burla, pero recibió un golpe en el brazo de parte de su acompañante.

-Idiota. – le dijo. –Lo que logró, fue sacarle una sonrisa a Gaara. Todavía lo recuerdo, y casi no podía creerlo cuando los espié cuando hablaban. Incluso estuve presente en su primer beso. Desde que ella apareció, mi hermano aprendió el significado del amor. Él nunca creyó en esas cosas, pues mi padre lo desprecia. —relató. El joven estaba por preguntar porque, pero ella se adelantó. –Cuando Gaara nació, mi madre falleció dándole a luz. -

-¿Y cómo aceptó tu padre la relación de Gaara con Matsuri?—preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-No lo sabe. Son amantes, solo se ven a escondidas. Fue por eso que Gaara está aquí conmigo. – explicó. –Lo hice venir, para que tuviera un tiempo junto a ella. –

Después de la gran narración de Temari, se quedaron observando el cielo. Shikamaru miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Temari, y se quedaba encantado con sus ojos. Esas perlas aguamarinas brillaban con más intensidad bajo la luna. Pero también le gustaban esos ojos cuando estaban impregnados de placer. Aunque si debía decidir, no sabría cual.

Ella también lo miraba de reojo, cuando él no la miraba. Si bien se dio cuenta de sus acciones, ella no se molestó por ello. Bajó la luz de la luna, los músculos del príncipe parecían más torneados que como los recordaba. Pero ese pensamiento le trajo un recuerdo, el recuerdo de su entrega en el carruaje. Sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago que iba descendiendo hasta su intimidad. Se tensó y trató de bloquear su mente a tal asombrosa experiencia, la cual no sabía por qué estaba deseosa de repetir.

-Bien… - dijo ella por fin. –Me iré a dormir. –

-Claro. Buenas noches… - dijo él. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó rápidamente. Ella apoyó, como reflejo, sus manos en el pecho del joven. En una fracción de segundo, estaba siendo besada por él. El cosquilleo aumentó, y ahora recorría su cuerpo. Sus latidos, parecían caballos en una carrera. Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

-¿Qué…?—quiso saber ella, pero él contestó a continuación.

-El beso de buenas noches. ¿Nunca te dieron un beso de buenas noches?—se excusó. Ella sonrió y lo miró con ganas de más. ¿Y porque no? Así que lo tomó por la nuca con una mano y le besó. Pero ahora no era una superposición de labios. La acción se tornó más salvaje. Ella abrió su boca para dejarle entrada libre, y él no esperó para entrar. Le recorrió todo lo que su lengua podía, incluso sus manos comenzaban a moldearle la cintura. Ella se las tomó por las muñecas y les frenó su recorrido. Se separó de él y le miró burlona.

-El beso de buenas noches, es el beso de buenas noches. Así que, hasta mañana. – dijo sacándolo de su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Se dejó caer hasta en suelo y miró al techo. Sonreía, y avergonzada escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. Del otro lado, Shikamaru también se hallaba apoyado en la puerta. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, preguntándose si habría mujer más problemática, de carácter, hermosa y bondadosa que ella. Se estaba enamorando, y podía notar que Temari sentía algo parecido. Pero a fin de cuentas algo.

A eso de la madrugada, Temari oyó un ruido en las afueras de la morada. Se levantó de su cama y abrió la ventana. Miró hacia afuera, pero no había nadie. Hasta que notó una imperfección en la sombra del techo de la casa. Desde la esquina izquierda, venia la sombra en línea recta. Al llegar al centro del camino, una silueta en forma de persona interrumpía la simetría. Sonrió sabiendo de donde provenía el ruido. De quien se trataba.

Saltó al pastó y miró a aquella persona que miraba la luna con detenimiento. Observó como subirse, y encontró un árbol, del cual trepando por sus gruesas ramas, le permitió llegar hasta el borde. Saltó desde el árbol y aterrizó en el medio del techo. Caminó y se sentó al lado de su hermano, abrazándolo por los hombros. Este se dejó abrazar y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Temari.

-No te preocupes. La rescataremos. Te lo prometo. –le dijo. Gaara no la miró, pero una pequeña esperanza se alojó en ese momento en su corazón. Debía ser fuerte, debía enfrentarlo todos. Por ella. Por los tres.

**Por fin! No se me ocurría que escribir. Jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mi idea propia sino que de ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**(Todos los sucesos que ocurran en el Reino escondido entre los valles, serán relatados por el personaje principal de Eiko. Aquellos aparte, serán redactados en tercera persona testigo).**

Capitulo 11:

"_-¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto mirando a mi alrededor. Todo está muy silencioso, y los pastizales tienen una densa niebla enredada en sus tallos. De algún modo, este lugar me trae nostalgia._

_-Es el prado…- contesta una voz muy familiar… -¿No recuerdas cuando solíamos venir a jugar de niños, y almorzar cerca del gran árbol?—me volteo y veo a una joven que algún no logro reconocer. A su lado aparece repentinamente un enorme árbol. Lleno de lienzos, flores y escrituras talladas en su tronco. _

_-Es… el Árbol de la Vida. De mi reino… - susurré. Me acerco a él, ignorando por completo mí alrededor. –A Gaara le encantaba este árbol… de niño solía traerme sus flores con Kankuro. – digo riendo. _

_-A mí también me gustaba mucho… - escuché encima de mí. Alzo mi cabeza y retrocedo varios pasos por el espanto. -¿Así saludas a tu prima luego de tanto tiempo?—_

_-¿C-como…? Tu… tu estas… es-estas… -tartamudeo. Es imposible._

_-Muerta. Si, ¿Tanto cuesta decirlo? – dice sonriendo. ¿Cómo puede sonreír sabiendo que no está viva? –Sonrío porque me causas risa—_

_-¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso…?—_

_-¿Leo mentes?—termina por mí. –Solo la tuya, prima. No lo sé aun, pero tenemos alguna conexión que me permite tener acceso a tus pensamientos y mente. Pero solo puedo percibirte cuando estas dentro de regiones del reino… -_

_-Pero estamos fuera del reino… -dije confundida._

_-Ya no más. ¿Sabes? A él nunca le gustó perder el tiempo. Ya mueve tropas por la noche, los busca. Más bien, a ti… -_

_-¿Por qué?—pregunto. Ella se alza de hombros, aun sonriendo. -¿Cómo…como moriste? Quiero decir… ¿Sufriste mucho?—_

_-Un poco, si. – dice con total naturalidad. Esa personalidad tranquila me empieza a exasperar. –Lo lamento, es que cuando estas muerta no tienes sentimientos. Somos neutrales. – explica. _

_-¿Q-? me había olvidado. –_

_-Tiene que irse… -suelta repentinamente._

_-¿A dónde? No pienso abandonar a mi mejor a miga—digo con seriedad._

_-Tiene que irse… - decía, su voz se iba alejando mas y mas. Su cuerpo era arrastrad hacia atrás. _

_-¡Espera! ¡Eiko!—_

_-Tiene que irse… - "_

-¡EIKO!—dice Temari gritando, levantándose de un salto de su lecho. El sudor le recorre los costados de la cara, y su respiración es agitada. Se coloca una mano apretándose la sien. –Oh Dios… - suspira.

Me siento muy débil, me falta energía. Es mejor que salga afuera, así podre capturar mas. ¿A dónde voy si atravieso esta pared? Ay, qué bien. Estoy en la entrada…

"_Suspiro"_

¿Quién está ahí? Ahh, príncipe Shikamaru me asustó. ¿Le sucederá algo? ¿Por qué tiene la cara moretoneada? De seguro mi primo le habrá dado una buena por haber dejado a la señorita Matsuri. Espero que logren salvarla. Alguien más viene… ¡Temari! creí que te quedarías en cama.

-¿Estas bien, Shikamaru?—pregunta, ajustando una bata regalada por el pueblo. Hay mucho viento, y la tela se mueve fácilmente.

-Si. Tan solo pensaba. –contesta sin darse la vuelta. Ella camina hasta quedarse a su lado. Alza la vista al cielo y mira las estrellas.

-Son hermosas ¿Verdad?—pregunta, sonriendo. –Con mis hermanos solíamos buscar formas en el cielo estrellado. - dijo. –Un juego de niños. –

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con ellos. –

-Tuve que suplantar a mi madre, desde que falleció. – dijo. La sonrisa se iba yendo, pero aun miraba al cielo. –A mi padre le comenzó a desagradar mi hermano menor, Gaara, porque su nacimiento provocó la muerte de nuestra amada madre. –

-Pero no fue su culpa. ¿Verdad?—

-¡Claro que no!—exclamó mirándolo. –Pero desde entonces él no ha sido el mismo. –

-Hasta que encontró a Matsuri… -termina el príncipe.

-Si. Es por eso que es de suma importancia rescatarla. –

-Dije que lo haríamos. Y yo cumplo mis promesas… me cuesten lo que me cuesten. – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ella se sonrojó levemente, y podía oír el rápido retumbar de su corazón.

-Gracias. – contesta finalmente, regalándole una cálida sonrisa. El príncipe también le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla. Ella se tensa, y lo mira fijo. Ambos perdieron sus sonrisas, y tiene la mente mas ocupada en otras cosas. Poco a poco, Shikamaru se acerca a ella. Mira con deseo sus labios, mientras Temari se agarra fuertemente de su camisa. Ambos cierran lentamente sus ojos, al tiempo que las distancias desaparecen.

Un beso. Eso es todo lo que veo. Un dulce beso. Ella arrastra sus manos de su pecho, hasta su cuello para acercarlo más. El príncipe Shikamaru, aleja la mano de la mejilla y la posa, junto a la otra, alrededor de su cintura. Atrayéndola con desesperación. Ambos juegan en la boca del otro, sus lenguas parecen jugar una competencia. Entre tanto, él le acaricia la espalda mandando temblores alrededor del cuerpo femenino.

Cuando se les acaba el aire, se separan por segundos. Para volver a atacar los labios del otro. Con sigilo, Shikamaru acerca la mano a la abertura del pecho de la bata. Temari, ni se percata de aquello cuando… ¡Pervertido! Le esta agarrando un pecho. Esto es bochornoso. Ella frunce el seño y le da un golpe en el brazo.

-Vago pervertido… ¿No puedes mantener las manos tranquilas un día?—le reta, pero sin salirse del abrazo. Es obvio su falso enojo.

-Si tengo la oportunidad de tenerte así para mi, ¿Por qué desperdiciarla?—dice. Eso le hiso sonrojar a ella. Y si yo estuviese viva, también lo estaría. El príncipe es muy directo, y pervertido. Pero siento en el fondo que es la pareja perfecta para mi prima. Ella le vuelve a pegar, y se marcha para adentro. -¿A dónde vas?—

-A dormir. – dice volteándose. –Mañana nos conviene salir temprano y ganar terreno de viaje. – explica. Al parecer si me prestó atención en el sueño. –No creo que él espere encontrarnos o que nosotros vallamos a él. –

-De acuerdo… - dice acercándose a ella. –Vallamos a dormir. –

-Buenas noches. – saluda volteándose hacia la puerta. Pero se vio retenida por un agarre en su muñeca, que le obligó a girarse.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?—pregunta el príncipe. A dormir dijo ella. No entiendo que quiere saber.

-Creo que ya lo dije. –

-¿Sin saludarme?—pregunta. Ah, ya entiendo. El niñito de mama quiere su beso de las buenas noches. Aunque no suena tan así, el muy pervertido buscará propasarse de nuevo.

-Ya le salude… - dice sin comprender.

-Quiero mi beso. – dice señalando su mejilla derecha. Ella siente la sangre hervir en su rostro y mira hacia abajo suspirando. "No tiene caso" piensa. Se acerca para darle su BESO, pero a centímetros de hacer contacto con la mejilla, él se voltea rápidamente y atrapa sus labios en un fugaz beso.

Sorprendida, Temari intente librarse pero estaba muy bien sujetada por los musculosos brazos del príncipe. La pasión le estaba pesando más que su conciencia. Es más, ya casi no puedo verla por lo nublada que la tiene. Pasan a la habitación de Shikamaru y se recuestan sobre su cama. Pasa de sus labios a lamer con desesperante lentitud su cuello. Ella gime.

-No, no podemos… - dice Temari haciendo la cara a un lado. ¡Al fin lo entiende! Tiene la respiración entre cortada.

-¿Por qué? – dice aun besando su cuello y bajando mas. Y más. Con las manos abre violentamente la bata, arrancándole un gran gemido. Pero su reflejo fue más rápido y logro taparse la boca para evitar sonido alguno. Con una mano, masajeaba de manera suave uno de sus pechos.

Pervertido…

Mientras que el otro obtenía una fuerte succión de la boca del príncipe. Mi prima trata de retener los ruidos lo más posible, pero le está empezando a costar.

-Es en se-serio… basta… -

-¿Segura? No suenas convincente. – dice estrujando sus pezones con los pulgares. La mano se corrió de su boca por reflejo, pero Shikamaru comenzó a besarla. Gracias a Dios. Espero que Gaara esté muy dormido, aun que su habitación quede a la otra punta del lugar.

Le abrió la bata completamente y empezó a restregar su cuerpo con el de ella. Temari le quita la camisa con impaciencia. Recorre todo su pecho y abdomen, como queriendo guardar una imagen mental de ello. Shikamaru se abre el pantalón y saca su miembro endurecido de él.

-Hazlo… - susurró. –Rápido, no quiero que Gaara entre y vea esto. –

-¿Te da vergüenza que sepa que me quieres?-pregunta arrogantemente.

-No. temo porque quiera matarte, idiota. –le dice. -Apúrate. – aunque no lo dice, tampoco lo niega. Que lo quiere. En menos de treinta segundos, el príncipe ya está dentro de ella y se funden en la mayor muestra de amor que jamás he visto.

Mejor iré a corroborar que Gaara aun está dormido… y de no ser así volveré para avisarles. ¿Cuántas paredes son? Una… dos… tres… cuatro… ¡Aquí! Se mueve mucho, ¿Tendrá pesadillas? Pobre primo mío, ojala pudiera aligerar tu carga emocional. No puedo reparar tu preocupación y miedo, pero pudo inculcarte un poco de esperanza.

Si, un poco de esperanza no le hace mal a nadie. A ver, ¿Dónde tienes el punto de energía principal? Mmm… aquí esta. Retirare la mayor cantidad de odio y terror de tu conciencia, así tendrás algunas noches de descanso. Tus sentimientos son muy pesados, no creo poder sacar mucho…

Tienes mucho odio guardado, eso no hace bien. Pero parece que solo logras estar completo y purificado al lado de la señorita Matsuri. Con esto creo que basta, esta noche, y muchas más, soñaras con bellos recuerdos de ambos. Oí que serás padre, felicidades. Le acaricio el cabello, tratando de que mi mano no atraviese su cabeza. Y que parezca una caricia más humana, con contacto físico.

Logro vislumbrar una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro, el cuerpo deja de moverse poco a poco. Al parecer ya te encuentras bien. Volveré con mi prima, espero que estén cada uno en su cuarto. Eran cuatro paredes. Llegue. ¿Qué rayos…? Se quedaron dormidos.

"¡Arriba Temari! a tu cuarto."

-No… déjame dormir. – susurra moviéndose en los brazos del príncipe.

"No querrás que Gaara los vea en la mañana… ¿Verdad?"

-Gaara… - dice. Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse, y cae en la situación que se halla. Se escapa, sigilosamente de los brazos de Shikamaru y corre a su cuarto. Trabajo hecho. Nos ahorraremos un problema mañana.

El amanecer es hermoso, sobretodo visto desde lo alto de un pino. Los caballos relinchan, y mis primos junto con el príncipe agradecen la amabilidad de las personas del pueblo para subir a sus caballos y galopar hasta lo que queda de camino. Los sigo a velocidad, quedándome siempre cerca de mi prima. Cualquier noticia, ella me la hará saber.

-¿Y cuán lejos está el siguiente pueblo?—pregunta mi prima.

-Creo que llegaremos a otro en la tarde. Será más seguro, ya que está escondido entre el bosque. –contesta el príncipe Shikamaru.

-Estupendo. – dice ella.


End file.
